Suicide Squad, Avengers, and Horror Movies
by serialkiller13
Summary: Inspired by Melting Angels Avengers and Movies, Suicide Squad, the Avengers, Loki, and Victor von Doom pick horror movies to watch at Doom's castle every night. A different movie everyday, rate M for swearing.
1. Loki's Movie: Jaws

Suicide Squad, Avengers and Horror movies

**Ok, so I had Melting Angels help with this, and now I present to you the awesomest story known to man, Suicide Squad, Avengers and Horror movies, I have done way to much talking, just enjoy the story.**

***o*O*o***

It was a late night at Doom's castle, and Suicide Squad was making popcorn; Loki was picking a good movie to watch.

"Ok, ground rules for movie night," Sapphire said "No sappy romantic comedies, no inspirational stories, defiantly no Titanic, and if it doesn't have action, no go."

"So basically horror movies," Doom said from his stop on the couch.

"Yes," Sapphire said.

"To be honest, Sapphire is addicted to horror movies," Diamond said.

"Yeah, you should have seen her when we watch the _Living Dead_," Topaz said.

"Also if the zombie apocalypse happens, stay with Sapphire," Athena said.

"Ok, good thing my collection, is mostly horror movies," Doom said.

"This is way we love you Victor," Harley said handing him a soda.

"No we love him, because he lets us free load here," Loki said.

"Our house burn down," Athena reminded him.

"Ok…enough of that," Diamond said "What are we watching?"

"It's Loki's pick tonight," Sapphire said sitting next to Doom.

"And we are watching_ Jaws_," Loki said holding up the Cd case.

"Ah, a classic," Doom said.

"I love the theme though," Harley said.

Loki popped in the CD, and started the movie before taking his place next to Doom and watch the movie start.

*o*O*o*

**OVER BLACK**

_Sounds of the innerspaces rushing forward._

_Then a splinter of blue light in the center of the picture._

_It breaks wide, showing the top and bottom a silhouetted _

_curtain of razor sharp teeth suggesting that we are inside _

_of a tremendous gullet, looking out at the onrushing undersea _

_world at night. HEAR a symphony of underwater sounds: _

_landslide, metabolic sounds, the rare and secret noises that _

_certain undersea species share with each other. Also, the _

_hint of familiar music, twisted and distorted by the depths._

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. BEACH – NIGHT – SHARK'S POINT OF VIEW – RISING OUT OF **

**THE WATER, LOOKING AT**

_It is a pleasant, moonlit, windless night in mid-June. We _

_see a long straight stretch of white beach. Behind the low _

_dunes are the dark shapes of large expensive houses. Hear a _

_number of voices singing. It sounds like an eastern _

_university's alma mater, no longer distorted._

**EXT. BEACH – NIGHT – ANOTHER ANGLE**

_Around a blazing bonfire, a group of young men and women, _

_beer cans (or maybe a keg) in evidence, as well as the bota _

_Spanish leather wine-bag much in favor by beach and ski-bum _

_types._

_The group is swapping sentimental alma maters, weepily singing _

_eastern Ivy League anthems -– Dartmouth, Cornell, Harvard, _

_Penn, etc. Two young people break away from the others. They_

_are Tom Cassidy and Chrissie. Behind them, there is _

_considerable necking activity; Tom and Chrissie are more _

_serious._

**TOM**

_Makes a clumsy attempt at snaring Chrissie, cups her from _

_behind. She squirms playfully out of his grasp. We discover _

_he's not especially sober._

**TOM**

_Hey! Hey hey! I'm with you, right?_

"He's drunk," Harley said passing the popcorn to Doom.

"Why is it, in all horror movies, somebody's drunk for no apparent reason," Doom said.

"Not all movies," Diamond said.

"Be quiet!" Sapphire said and everybody shuts up and watches the screen.

**EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE BEACH – NIGHT**

_Tom and Chrissie are separated from the others, silhouetted against the fire, she pauses and looks at the ocean, he is plodding along in the sand, winded. Chrissie runs down the slope of the dune towards the water, leaving Tom reeling atop the dune. As she runs, she is shedding her clothes. Tom is trying to trail her by her clothes, like Hansel following bread crumbs through the woods. But Chrissie is way ahead of him._

**CHRISSIE**

_C'mon! She runs headlong into the inviting sea, plunges cleanly into the water with a light "Whoops!" as the cold water sweeps over her. Behind all this, we continue to hear the sentimental, beery chorus of alma maters. Then we see it - a gentle bulge in the water, a ripple that passes her a dozen feet away. A pressure wave lifts her up, then eases her down again, like a smooth, sudden swell._

**CHRISSIE**

_Tommy? Don't dunk me. She looks around for him, finds him still on the beach, his feet tangled in his pants, which have dropped around his ankles. She starts to swim back in to him._

**EXT. CHRISSIE IN THE WATER**

_Her expression freezes. The water-bulge is racing towards her. The first bump jolts her upright, out of the water to her hips. She reaches under water to touch her leg. Whatever she feels makes her open her mouth to scream, but she is slammed again, hard, whipped into an arc of about eight feet, up and down, submerging her down to her open mouth, choking off any scream she might try to make. Another jolt to her body, driving her under so that only her hair swirls on the surface. Then it too is sucked below in a final and terrible jerking motion. HOLD on the eddies and swirls until we're sure it's all over._

"Oh my god, Jaw got her," Athena said.

Everybody looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god, Jaws!" Loki chocked out.

"Jaws!" Everybody chorus before falling into a giggling fit.

*o*O*o*

**MASTER ANGLE - THE SAND DUNE**

_A skein of seaweed garnishes the base of this isolated dune. The booming waves and fizzing surf make dialogue inaudible. Deputy Hendricks on hands and knees, looking white as a sheet. Brody tells Cassidy to wait at the foot of the dune, and ventures up. Hendricks stops him with a wave-off, saying something at the same time. Brody nods understanding and steps up cautiously and looks down. He adjusts his glasses, trying to make sense of what he is looking at. Whatever he sees has a marked effect on his entire physique. Kicking out with his foot, Brody sends dozens of angry horseshoe crabs into an escape frenzy and they boil over the top of the dune and down its slopes. Cassidy takes a few uneasy steps backwards when Brody waves him over. He shakes his head. An awkward moment. Then Cassidy shuffles forward and up the few remaining feet, his eyes looking everywhere but down. Brody says something else and Cassidy shakes his head again, eyes out at sea. Brody puts his hand gently around the quaking man's shoulder. Nodding, he starts to look down, an inch at a time. He looks. He, too, can't make out what it is at first. Then he understands._

_The jolt that assaults Cassidy is not unexpected. He falls backward in a sitting position as though shot. Nods yes - it's her. Brody turns and slides off the dune, stumbling close. Hear his breathing. He looks around, envisioning the week ahead of him..._

**QUICK SHARP CUT**

_Chrissie's remains, incomplete from the chest down, horribly bitten._

"Oh shit!" Topaz exclaimed.

"Jaws did a number on her." Loki said.

"If any of you guy found me that way, do me a favor, and cremate me," Doom said.

"Way ahead of you dude," Diamond said.

*o*O*o*

**ANGLE - POND**

_Michael is tacking full-sail in his boat with a friend, Kit.__Kit is admiring the shark's tooth necklace around his own neck while Michael rubs some water on the scratches left by it.__The fin, huge, black and real, crosses behind them. They are not yet aware. The fin seems to circle and return. It heads toward Michael's boat when another small dinghy gets in its way - a weekend novice just finishing a thermos of coffee when he is "bumped." The entire boat is overturned. Michael sees the fin now as it collides with him, the entire bow lifting out of the water and rolling over on the port side. Michael and Kit are thrown head first._

_Three heads in the water come up sputtering, the fin between them crossing back. Michael freezes. The fin comes directly at him, growing into the sky, passing him so close he could touch it, but ignoring him as it follows the flailing and panicked weekend novice. Catches him. Michael watches. That all too familiar explosion of water - a choked off scream - the head and upper torso of the novice passing Michael swiftly as though being carried off - a current of blood trailing behind._

**THE VICTIM**

_(passing a horrified Michael, who half extends one hand, as if to help) It's no good. I'm dead... _

_(and he is)_

_A renewed cry of shark!_

"Really now you want to yell again," Sapphire said.

"He said he was already dead," Loki said.

"Again people are so stupid in horror movies," Harley said.

Everybody just nods in agreement.

*o*O*o*

Later the movie is over and everybody was smiling and laughing.

"Ok, so who turn is it tomorrow?" Sapphire asked.

"Harley's." Everybody groaned.

"What?" Harley said.

"You pick terrible horror movies," Diamond said.

"No I don't," Harley said.

"The last movie we watch was_ Zombieland,"_ Topaz said.

"Well, then tomorrow will be a surprise!" Harley exclaimed.

"I'm scared!" Loki whined.

"We all are." Doom said patting Loki's shoulder.

*o*O*o*

**The end of the first chapter, what movie do you think Harley will pick to watch? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Harley's Movie: Quarantine

**Ok, so this is the movie Harley chose, it took forever to find the script online, but for now enjoy Harley's pick in movies.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom, Loki and Suicide Squad assemble in Doom's living room as walked out, with a movie behind her back.

"Ok, I have pick out what we are going watch," Harley said smiling.

"Oh god here it comes," Topaz said.

Harley holds up the case and said "_Quarantine."_

Everybody raised any eyebrow and said in unison "Huh?"

"It was a movie I saw back in '08 it was really awesome," Harley said popping the CD in.

"Wow, Harley actually picked a good movie," Sapphire said.

"I'm seeing still working on believing," Athena said.

*o*O*o*

**_A television reporter named Angela Vidal and her cameraman Scott Percival are assigned to follow firefighters Jake and Fletcher on their night shift._**

**Angela:**

_Come on, life sounds. Let's go._

_- Okay._

_ Mike down, mike down._

_There you go, now go._

_ You'd think I'd never done this._

_Ready?_

_ Hey, wait a second. Ready._

_ Five, four, three..._

_ Hi, I'm Angela Vidal._

_ Come with us tonight_

_as we travel along with-..._

_ Sorry._

_- Okay._

_Ready?_

_- Yeah, wait a second._

_ You got a little hair thing. Hold on._

_ Let me get that._

_ That right there._

_ Okay, there we go._

_- Thank you._

_ Okay._

_ Hold on._

_ Okay. Ready._

_ Hi, I'm Angela Vidal._

_ Come with us tonight as we paint_

_the town red on The Night Shift._

_ Sorry, a little off my A-game._

_I'll get there._

_ That wasn't bad. The second part_

_just seemed a little pushed, though._

"Really a little push," Sapphire said.

"She's trying way too hard," Loki said.

"Well, she is a reporter," Doom said.

Everybody just shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_The crew responds to an emergency call from an apartment building. The apartment manager Yuri says that he and other residents heard screams from the room of an old woman named Mrs. Espinoza, who has locked herself in her apartment. Jake, Fletcher, Yuri, police officers Danny and James ,and the camera crew go to the apartment, where they find Mrs. Espinoza in serious condition. She is bleeding severely and foaming at the mouth. Moments later, they are attacked by Espinoza who bites James in the neck. They take him downstairs for medical assistance, while Fletcher stays with a now sedated Mrs. Espinoza upstairs. However, when they get downstairs, they find the apartment doors have been locked from the outside, leaving everyone, including several residents, trapped inside. Upstairs, Fletcher is attacked by Mrs. Espinoza and thrown from the railing to the ground, leaving him in serious condition. Lawrence, a veterinarian, starts tending to the injured as best as possible._**

_Ma'am? Ma'am?_

_ Ma'am, can you hear us?_

_ What's her name?_

_- Mrs. Espinoza._

_ There's no need to worry, Mrs._

_Espinoza. We're here to help you._

_ Okay, ma'am._

_ It's okay._

_- It's all right._

_ Everything's gonna be fine._

_ Ma'am? We're right here, ma'am._

_ It's okay._

_- Ma'am._

_ Jesus._

_- Are you okay?_

_ You okay? Come here._

_ Ma'am, it's- We're the police._

_Ma'am._

_- We're here to help you._

_ It's all right, is there anybody else_

_in the apartment? Any more animals?_

_ It's gonna be okay, ma'am._

_- All right._

_ It's okay, all right?_

_ It's all right._

_ Ma'am, ma'am._

_ It's all right. It's all right._

_All right. Okay, okay._

_ Okay, all right._

_ All right. Are you hurt?_

_ All right, are you hurt?_

_ No._

_- Okay, okay._

_ We're gonna get you_

_some medical help._

_ No, no, no. Please, don't._

_ No, are you okay?_

_Are you okay, ma'am?_

_ No, no, no._

_Okay, okay, okay._

_ You're gonna be okay._

_You're gonna be okay, all right?_

_ Okay, just relax._

_- Just relax._

_ Just calm down._

_- Just calm down._

_ Turn that thing off._

_- Turn that off._

_ Give us some room._

_ Come on, man._

_- Gloves on, Danny._

_ Where's that blood coming from?_

_ Hey, chief,_

_we're gonna need an ambulance here._

_ Copy. On our way._

_ Mrs. Espinoza,_

_it's all gonna be all right._

_ All right,_

_I just need you to calm down, okay?_

_ It's all right._

_Nobody's here to hurt you._

_ We can't help you_

_unless you calm down._

_ An ambulance is on its way right now._

_- All right._

_ Let's just clear a space._

_ Danny, get everybody out of here_

_until the ambulance gets here._

_ Get her off. Get off. Get her off._

_ Get him on the floor._

_Get him on the floor._

_ No. We are not moving him._

_ We are waiting for the ambulance._

_- Do you see an ambulance?_

_ We have to get him downstairs._

_ All right. Come on, come on. Okay._

_- Grab the arm._

_ Come on. Come on, I got it._

_ Come on, lean down._

_ I got her. I got her._

_ Let's go._

_ Get the fuck out of the way._

_- Go, Scott._

_ Move that camera._

_ Come on, let's go, let's go._

_ Did we get that?_

_- Move, move, move._

_ Let's go, open that door._

_- Let's go._

_ Be careful down the stairs._

_- Hang in there, buddy._

_ Tape everything, you hear me?_

_Tape everything._

_ Move. Move. Move._

_ Open the door._

_- It's locked._

_How can that be?_

_Open it, open it._

_- Open._

_ What do you mean?_

_- They won't let us out._

_ Who locked those doors?_

_- It's not us._

_Something is closing it from outside._

_ We need an ambulance._

_ Open the door. Open the door._

_ Is there a doctor in the house?_

_ You're a doctor?_

_- I'm a vet._

_ Come on._

_- Get over here._

_ Put some pressure on that wound._

_- Give me that rag._

_ Get something._

_ Back up, back up._

_- Cover him up._

_ Why are they locking_

_if there's a fire?_

_ There's no fire, Wanda._

_There is no fire._

_ We have an officer down._

_We have an officer down._

_ I need an ambulance immediately._

_I need backup._

_ Does anybody copy?_

_ I have a fucking hurt officer here._

_ What's going on?_

_Hey, what's happening?_

_ Why can't we leave?_

_ I know no more_

_than you do right now._

_ Back up._

_ My partner's on the floor bleeding._

_Quiet._

_- Please remain calm._

_ We are working hard_

_to get you out of the building._

_ Please follow_

_the officers' instructions._

_ This will all be over shortly._

_ What will all be over?_

_- What's going on?_

_ Why are we locked in our building?_

_ Be calm. That's what that means._

_Please remain calm and everything's-_

_Get the camera out of here._

_ Don't touch the camera._

_We have every right to shoot._

_ I'm tired of the camera._

_- People need to see what's going on._

_ I'm in charge here. Turn it off-_

_ If you were, you'd be worried_

_about getting your partner out._

_ Not whether we're shooting._

_ You are two steps_

_from being arrested, okay?_

_This man will bleed to death._

_ Everybody stop fighting, okay?_

_Stop fighting._

_ We need to get this man out of here._

_ What's behind that door?_

_- That's a fabric workshop._

_ What is it?_

_- Fabric, fabric._

_ ls there a way out from there?_

_- Yeah, through the back. Come, come._

_ Keep them back._

_- Please, please._

_ You're not helping the situation._

_Okay?_

_ My husband's outside._

_Said there are cops._

_ Blocked off the street._

_He was getting antibiotics._

_We gotta do something-_

_ What the fuck._

"What the fuck!" Doom said "They locked in with a sick person and another is bleeding out on the damn floor!"

"That when everything starts going to hell pudding," Harley said.

"Holy shit!" Loki said pointing to the screen.

Everybody stopped talking and watched the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_Angela and Scott return to Espinoza's apartment where they witness the cleaning woman die. Jake and Danny show up and find Espinoza, with blood on her mouth and dress and her eyes bleeding. She charges at them, but Danny shoots and seemingly kills her. Jake, Scott, and Angela head room to room to bring down anymore guests; they bring down Randy ,Jwahir and Nadif, and Elise, a woman who has many similar symptoms as Mrs. Espinoza._**

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Loki exclaimed.

"It's a damn outbreak!" Doom exclaimed.

"Duh," Harley said totally into the movie.

"That's just gruesome," Sapphire said.

"I know," Harley said smirking.

*o*O*o*

Near the end of the film Harley chose…

**_They search the apartment and discover that its former tenant was a member of a doomsday cult. He broke into a chemical weapons lab and stole a virus. As Angela and Scott continue through the apartment, a door opens from the attic and Scott uses the light on the camera to investigate. An infected boy (Benjamin Stockham) swats at the camera, breaking the light. Scott turns on the camera's night vision. Scott and Angela hear loud banging noises inside the apartment. When Scott looks around, he sees a ghoulishly emaciated man (Doug Jones) searching the kitchen area unaware of Angela and Scott's presence. Scott tries to escape but trips and is viciously attacked, dropping the camera._**

_Hold on. We'll be okay, okay?_

_ I just gotta find us a way out of here._

_Okay? Okay._

_ I'll find a way out, I promise._

_ Just give me a minute._

_ What's that? Stay still, stay still._

_ Why? Why? Why?_

_ Get down. Get down._

_ Don't make a sound._

_Don't make a sound._

_ It can't see us._

_ If it can't hear us, it won't find us._

_ Okay, get ready._

_We're gonna try to get by it._

_ Run._

_ Run._

_ Scott._

**_Angela retrieves it and sees the man eating Scott. Unable to control herself, she cries out and is subsequently attacked, dropping the camera in the process. Strangely unharmed, as the attack deflected off the camera, she crawls slowly through the darkness for almost ten seconds, in a vain attempt to escape. Suddenly, she is dragged backwards by her legs into the dark, screaming as the camera continues recording._**

"And that is the end of the film people," Harley said with smile on her face.

"That was the best horror movie you have ever chosen!" Topaz exclaim.

"Yeah, it had everything!" Doom exclaimed.

"I nearly peed myself!" Sapphire said "That is very hard to do!"

"You did well, Harley." Diamond said "I had to keep my heart rate down the whole movie."

"So whose turn is it to pick a movie," Harley asked.

"Mine," Athena said.

"I look forward to that," Loki said stretching and headed towards his room for bed.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so what do you think Athena mine pick for a horror movie, got any suggestion for Movies, write them in the review section!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Athena's Movie: Grave Encounters

**Ok, I'd like to thank ****_psychokitty_**** for this chapter, this is an independent horror movie only a few people have heard of, maybe more than a few, but you just need to read the story to find out.**

** *o*O*o***

Suicide Squad, Doom, and Loki gather in the living room once more for Horror Movie night, and Athena came in with a case and said "Tonight we watch _Grave Encounters._"

"I have never heard of that," Doom said.

"It's an independent Canadian-American allegedly true story supernatural horror film, shot in the found footage style." Athena said smirking.

"Oh I remember, you took me to see it, when I wanted to see something else and ended up falling asleep before the movie started," Diamond said.

"Yeah that one," Athena said.

"Well put it in, I want to see this," Loki said.

"Alright, be warned, some scenes might not be appropriate for god and humans over 37." Athena said.

"I'm 27," Doom said.

"Really?" Topaz said.

"Yes," Doom said.

"Hey it's on," Harley said passing the popcorn to Sapphire.

*o*O*o*

**_The film begins with the producer of Grave Encounters explaining to the public as to why "Grave Encounters", a famous tv show, suddenly got cancelled, via found video footage. The footage shows the crew of Grave Encounters — composed of Lance Preston, occult specialist Sasha Parker, technical expert Matt White, cameraman T. C. Gibson, and guest-starring psychic medium Houston Grey - preparing to investigate the abandoned Collingwood Psychiatric Hospital where unexplained phenomena has been reported for years. They receive a tour of Collingwood and its underground tunnels and also learn about Collingwood's history, including a physician named Arthur Friedkin, who performed unethical experiments and lobotomies on the hospital patients before being killed by escaped patients; Friedkin was never arrested for his actions due to lack of evidence of the accusations. The crew voluntarily lock themselves inside Collingwood for the night (The caretaker chains the main entrance from the outside) and begin their investigation, setting up camp in the hospital lobby near the entrance. Lance and his crew try to establish contact with the unseen entities responsible, and although they are initially unsuccessful, they are eventually tormented by hauntings, which become increasingly hostile._**

"Oh god," Doom said.

"A crazy ass doctor, that practice lobotomy," Sapphire said.

"That's creepy," Loki said.

"Wait, Victor, did you use to take a lobotomy class back in collage," Harley tried to joke.

"No," Doom said.

"Guys, shut up," Diamond said.

And everybody turned back to the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_With half an hour left before the hospital caretaker comes to unlock the front doors, the crew starts packing. Matt goes to retrieve the cameras, but disappears. The others spend the next several hours looking for Matt, with the caretaker not arriving. Desperate, they knock down the front doors to escape, only to discover it leads to another corridor, as do several other "exit" doors they find._**

"Really, you keep going through exits, that are clearly not exits," Sapphire said.

"People in horror movies are so stupid," Loki said.

**_ They notice that it is still night outside when it should be daylight. They spend the day sleeping, and find that their food is infested with fully grown maggots. After searching for more exits and trying to escape to the roof, the stairwell mysteriously ends with a solid wall blocking the entrance to the top floor. They hear screaming and run towards it, thinking it is Matt._**

"The fuck!" Doom exclaimed "You hear screaming in a creepy ass hospital you run away, you do not go towards it think it's your friend!"

"You would abandon us it that situation," Harley said.

"Yes," Doom said.

"Smart think Victor, but we would probably be with you," Diamond said.

*o*O*o*

**_They enter a room with a metal bed frame, which moves and then levitates. Soon after, they document Sasha's back, which now has a disturbing message carved into it saying "hello." The crew continues searching for both Matt and an exit when they encounter a girl whose face contorts demonically._**

"Oh holy shit!" Loki said covering his eyes.

Doom yelped and cover his eyes.

Sapphire's eyes widen but didn't say anything.

The rest of Suicide Squad screamed including Athena.

**_The crew flees in fear, but Houston is separated from the others and later violently assaulted by an unseen force, killing him. While resting, the others find hospital tags bearing their names on their wrists._**

"The hell," Sapphire said.

"Ok, if I see a hospital wrist band with my name on it, I'm running like hell," Loki said.

"And don't stray away from the group, you going to die!" Harley exclaimed.

"And don't rest in a damn horror movie keep running!" Doom exclaimed.

"This movie is so damn creepy." Topaz said.

"I know," Athena said.

*o*O*o*

**_They eventually find Matt, who is wearing a hospital gown and has been driven insane, mumbling nonsense about his apparent psychological disorder, and explaining that the only way for them to escape is for them to "get better" at the hands of the hospital's unseen residents._**

"The hell," Sapphire said "I don't need to get better I'm sane!"

"And what does get better entitle," Doom said.

"If lobotomy's involved I'm not getting better," Loki said.

"And you are in a psychotic trance, like hell I'm going to listen to you!" Diamond exclaimed.

**_The crew continues to be chased through the hospital by several apparitions. T. C. is pulled into a bathtub filled with blood by a ghost while trying to save Matt and disappears, while Matt kills himself by jumping off an elevator shaft to his death as Lance and Sasha are attacked by a tongueless demon._**

"Oh shit!" Doom exclaimed.

"You pulled into a bathtub full of blood, trying to save a dude who is long gone!" Sapphire said "The fuck is wrong with you!"

"And he killed himself anyway, so there was no point!" Loki exclaimed.

"And the other two are attack by a damn demon!" Diamond exclaimed.

"Shit this movie is so damn creepy!" Harley exclaimed hugging Doom.

"I know!" Athena exclaimed out of both fear and excitement.

*o*O*o*

**_Lance and Sasha enter the tunnels in search of another exit where Sasha, who has become violently ill, disappears in a mist that appears while she and Lance sleep. Terrified and insane, Lance continues through the tunnels alone,_** **_surviving by killing and eating rats._**

"The hell now we know you stupid," Sapphire said.

"You do not go alone into a tunnel!" Loki exclaimed.

"And you half way to insanity!" Doom said.

"The hell is wrong with these people, half of them already dead!" Topaz exclaimed.

"And you are eating rats to survive, something wrong with you!" Harley exclaimed.

**_Until he finds a door leading to Friedkin's operating room that contains an altar and pentagram for a demonic ritual, showing that Friedkin had used black magic for medical practice. He turns to see the apparitions of Friedkin and several nurses, who drag a screaming Lance onto their operating table._**

At that everybody screamed and hugged each other.

**_The camera blanks out for a moment before showing a lobotomized Lance, who says he is now "better" and allowed to go home, and gives a few parting words to the audience before the screen cuts to blue._**

"The fuck you aren't better!" Loki exclaimed.

"You got fucking lobotomized!" Doom exclaimed.

"This was a fucking creepy ass movie!" Sapphire said.

"I agree." Diamond said.

"Thank god there was only one movie," Harley said.

"Actually they made a squeal," Athena said.

Everybody turned to her and Loki said "We're all sleeping in my room tonight."

"Yep," Sapphire said.

"Wait who's turn is it tomorrow?" Athena asked.

"Mine," Topaz said.

"Please choose something I won't have nightmare about later, but scary enough to shit myself," Diamond said.

"Got it," Topaz said.

*o*O*o*

**Tomorrow I do Topaz, what movie do you think she picked. Review please!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. Topaz's Movie: Paranormal Activity

**Ok, Topaz's movie, I actually saw it and well, it wasn't all that scary, and they made 4 movies, seriously, 4 how dumb can they be.**

** *o*O*o***

After everybody had recovered from Athena's movie, it was Topaz's turn everybody gather in Doom's living room with popcorn and water.

"Ok, so since Athena scared the living shit out of us last week," Topaz said giving her cousin a halfhearted glare "We are going to watch _Paranormal Activity_."

"Seriously?" Sapphire said.

"Hey we won't have nightmares later," Topaz said "And it was either this or _Grave Encounters 2_ and I'm pretty sure nobody wants to see that."

"Ok, put in the DVD," Loki said.

Topaz popped in the DVD and pressed play and the movie started.

*o*O*o*

**_In September 2006, young couple Katie and Micah have recently moved to a new house in San Diego. Katie claims that an "evil" presence has haunted her periodically since childhood and believes it is still following her. Each night, Micah mounts a video camera on a tripod in their bedroom to record any activity that occurs while they sleep._**

_Hey, babe, what's up?_

_ - What is that?_

_- Hello, baby._

_ Hi._

_- Is that what I think it is?_

_- Yes._

_ I don't know what you think it is,_

_but whatever it is, it's sweet._

_I think it's a giant-ass camera._

_What happened to the little handheld?_

_Easy to move around, versatile?_

_Are you gonna park the car or you_

_gonna stand there looking at me?_

_This is... big and impressive._

_And it has a really bright light on it._

_- Kiss the camera, please._

_- I'm not kissing the camera._

_ How much did this cost you?_

_ How much did...?_

_I'll kiss you, not the camera._

_ Turn that thing..._

_ - What are you doing?_

_- Yeah, see._

_ You think this'll work?_

_ I think we're gonna have_

_a very interesting time,_

_ capturing whatever paranormal_

_phenomena is occurring or not occurring._

_ Seriously, what'd you_

_throw down for that?_

_ Well, about half as much_

_as I made today._

_ Good thing you're cute. Dinner?_

_ - Just keep going up the stairs._

_- Oh, my God._

_ - All right, I'll make dinner._

_- Good._

_ No. We're just gonna film_

_whatever happens to us,_

_ and then when any weird shit goes on,_

_ we will be in a perfect position_

_to capture it for posterity._

_ Oh, so we can always, like,_

_look back and remember fondly?_

_ Well, you know, hopefully,_

_once we get it on camera,_

_ - we can figure out what's going on._

_- OK._

_ Once we know what's going on,_

_we can react appropriately._

_ - And..._

_- Take it from there._

_ Take care of it, whatever it is._

_If it's one of those neighbors,_

_ one of those kids_

_who's obsessed with you_

_ and is trying to peep through a window_

_or something at night,_

_ that will take care of them._

_ Unless that kid has been following me_

_since I was eight years old._

_ - Something pretty creepy._

_- I don't think that's the thing._

_ You're telling me._

_ - You know, I realize that you're..._

_- Are you all right? Are you OK?_

_ Are you doing OK?_

_ - Are you talking to the...?_

_- Are you happy?_

_ Do you have enough batteries?_

_ You're supposed to be in love with me,_

_not the machine._

_ We are gonna be sleeping_

_with this camera._

_ - We're gonna what?_

_- Put it in the bedroom._

_ All night?_

"Really?" Doom said.

"If you want a sex tape just say so," Athena said munching on her popcorn.

Everybody looked at her with disturbed looks and Sapphire said "Who were you talking to?"

"Victor," Athena said and Doom said "You serious?"

"Hell no," Athena said with a smirk causing everybody to laugh.

*o*O*o*

**_The first night, the camera records running footsteps and the sound of keys dropping onto the floor. In the morning, the couple find their keys on the floor. Katie hires psychic Dr. Fredrichs, who assesses that Katie is being haunted not by a ghost but by a demon. He says the demon feeds off negative energy, and his intent is to torment Katie no matter where she goes. He advises them not to taunt or communicate with the demon and to contact demonologist Dr. Johann Averies for help. Though Katie seems interested, Micah does not take this seriously._**

"I wouldn't take it seriously either," Loki said.

"Do demons and ghost even exist?" Doom asked.

"Victor, me, my sisters, and my cousin are demons," Sapphire said.

"I know but you don't collect soul and stuff," Doom said.

"No that's just a rumor a demon started millions of years ago," Diamond said.

"And the people being possess by a demon is only half truth," Topaz said.

"Half?" Doom said.

"It's involuntary mind control that indulges in our deepest, darkest, desires," Athena said.

"So when somebody is possessed, it actually a demon involuntarily mind controlling them," Sapphire said.

"What about the strange marking and symbols you guys do?" Doom asked.

"The Latin? Latin is our native language so sometime our vocabulary gets mixed in by accident," Diamond said.

"Oh," Doom said going back to the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_During the third night, the camera captures a low rumble and the bedroom door moving by itself. When Micah watches the footage the next day, he becomes excited that a demon is in their home and urges Katie to get a Ouija board. Katie refuses and makes Micah promise not to buy one. On the 5th night, demonic noises are recorded; Katie awakes from a nightmare just before a loud thump is heard from the living room. The couple investigate but find nothing. After a week of no paranormal activity, Micah begins to taunt the demon, worsening the situation. On the thirteenth night, Katie is awakened by movement in the hallway; the demon loudly screeches and there is a loud bang. The chandelier is swaying when they investigate downstairs. Micah later captures a demonic grunt with a voice recorder after asking the demon too many questions. During the 15th night, the hallway light flickers on and off and demonic noises are heard by Katie's side of the bed. Katie gets up and stares at Micah sleeping for two hours before going outside to sit on the backyard swing. Micah tries to convince Katie to come inside, but she refuses. Micah returns inside and finds the TV on. Katie remembers nothing the next day when Micah asks what was going on._**

"Ok, and this is where people get stupid," Sapphire said.

"Why did you start taunting the demon, and the damn psychic say not to," Diamond said.

"And you asking the demon questions," Topaz said.

"Hell I would be pissed off," Athena said.

"Guys?" Harley said.

"What?" the four said in unison.

"You're scaring us," Loki said.

"Sorry," Sapphire said going back to watching the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_Katie becomes irate when Micah brings home a Ouija board despite Dr. Fredrichs' warnings. Katie is mad and says that she no longer wants to record the happenings. The two leave the house that evening, leaving the board in the living room. The Ouija board's planchette moves on its own and a small fire erupts on it and extinguishes itself. In the morning the couple see the message and Katie pleads with Micah to contact the demonologist, but he refuses. During the 17th night, Micah sprinkles talcum powder in the hallway and bedroom. The couple are awakened by creaks, and they find non human footprints leading to the bedroom from the attic, where Micah finds a burnt photograph of a young Katie, previously thought to have been destroyed in an unexplained house fire when Katie was eight years old. Katie finally calls the demonologist, Dr. Averies, but he is unavailable._**

"Did the woman not make you promise, not to bring a damn Ouija board into the house," Loki said.

"And the demon's angry now!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"And you see the damn footprints in the powder!" Diamond ranted.

"And there is a photo of your girlfriend from when she was younger!" Topaz said.

"And it was supposed to be destroyed in a house fire!" Athena shouted.

"An unexplained house fire!" Harley said "Then you call the damn demonologist!"

"Why are people in horror movies so stupid," Doom said "I would be half way to Canada by now."

"Why Canada?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm not going to Mexico," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

**_During the 18th night, a light flickers on and off. Micah is awakened by this and decides to investigate, but the demon suddenly slams the bedroom door. After attempting to open the door, the demon angrily growls from the other side. Micah eventually gets out and demands the demon to show itself. Loud shakes and bangs occur so the couple return to bed. In the afternoon while the couple are eating a pizza, the sound of shattering glass is heard upstairs. Katie finds their picture broken and Micah's face on the photo scratched. This is unusual, as activity never occurs during the day. Katie feels the demon breathing on her and flees downstairs. Dr. Fredrichs returns the next day and immediately has a sense of dread, due to the massive amount of demonic energy in the house. He apologetically leaves despite their pleas for his help, stating that his presence is only making the demon angry. During the 19th night, the bed covers move, a light turns on and off, a non human shadow is seen on the door before Katie awakes from a blow in her face. The next day, Micah reads online about a woman from the 1960s who became possessed during an exorcism and killed herself_**.

"Wow," Loki said.

"And the shit hit the fan," Doom stated.

The women just nod in agreement.

*o*O*o*

**_Katie is pulled out of the bedroom by an unseen force during the 20th night. When Micah rushes to help, the demon slams the door on him. Micah discovers bite marks on her back the next morning. Later, Micah finds Katie gripping a cross so tightly that it bloodies her palm. He angrily burns the cross and photograph in the fireplace, and packs to head for a motel. Just as they are set to leave, Katie insists they will be okay now, her voice flat until the last line when it becomes synced with another inhuman voice. When Micah looks away, Katie gives a disturbing smile to the camera._**

"Ok, now you want to leave," Sapphire said.

"Why the hell didn't you do it a long time ago," Diamond said.

"And did you not hear the double demonic voice," Loki said.

"Hell I would have left," Harley said.

"Um…Quick Question," Doom said everybody turned to him "Do crosses hurt demons or is that just a myth?"

"Myth." The women say.

"Ok," Doom said.

"Did the man not notice that creepy ass smile?" Topaz said.

"Hell, if somebody smiled to me like that, I would have ran like hell, I don't care if you chasing me, I'm running," Athena said.

*o*O*o*

**_The following night, Katie gets out of bed and stares at Micah for two hours before going downstairs. After a moment of silence, Katie screams Micah's name along with another inhuman voice; he abruptly rushes to her. Katie's screaming stops and heavy footsteps come up the stairs. Micah's body is violently hurled at the camera, which is knocked sideways, revealing Katie in the doorway. She slowly walks into the room, stained with blood. Crouching and crawling, she sniffs Micah's body and then looks up at the camera with a smile. As she lunges toward the camera, her face takes on a demonic appearance just as the scene cuts to black. An epilogue text states that Micah's body was discovered by the police on October 11, 2006, and Katie's whereabouts remain unknown._**

"Oh, damn!" Sapphire said.

"Ok, that happen," Diamond said.

"I would have been long gone by that time," Doom said.

"Same here I would have been with you," Loki said.

"Well, whose turn is it next," Athena said.

"Mine," Diamond said.

"Ok, see y'all tomorrow," Sapphire getting up and walking to her room.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, Diamond picks the next movie, what do you think she'll chose? Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	5. Diamond's Movie: Silence of the Lambs

**OK double updates, to make up what I have missed, ok I just like to state this is my 6****th**** favorite horror movie in my top 10, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Suicide Squad, Loki and Doom enter Doom's living room once again for movie night, and Diamond held a DVD case behind her back and said "Ok, I think we have all had enough of creepy ass horror movies, so tonight I picked a horror movie thriller we will all love, _Silence of the Lambs."_

Everybody gasped and Doom said "You my darling have picked an epic movie."

"It has Anthony Hopkins, that man is perfect for this role!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"And we all love Hannibal Lector!" Loki said.

"Amen!" Everybody said.

Diamond popped in the DVD and the movie started.

*o*O*o*

FADE IN:

**_INT. GRUBBY HOTEL CORRIDOR - DAY (DIMLY LIT)_**

_A woman's face BACKS INTO SHOT, her head resting against grimy wallpaper. She is tense, sweaty, wide-eyed with concentration. This is CLARICE STARLING - mid-20's, trim, very pretty. She wears Kevlar body armor over a navy windbreaker, khaki pants. Her thick hair is piled under a navy baseball cap. A revolver, clutched in her right hand, hovers by her ear. She raises a speedloader, in her left hand, locks it into her cylinder, twists and reloads._

**_CLOSE ON_**

**_A guest room door, with a small, wired pack attached to its knob. Suddenly, wish a sharp CRACK!, the knob explodes, and the door bursts open._**

**_WITH CLARICE - MOVING SHOT_**

_As she runs around a corner, through a cloud of smoke. She shoulders aside the shattered door and rushes inside, gun at the ready in both hands..._

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. HOTEL ROOM - DAY_**

**_CLARICE'S POV - MOVING - as she first sees, sitting on the edge of a bed - a FEMALE HOSTAGE. Black, late 20's, gagged, hands behind her back. Then, SWIVELLING... she sees a startled MALE SUSPECT - white, mid-20's - standing by a window with a rifle in his hands. He is turning towards her..._**

**_Clarice drops into a combat crouch, gun extended, and shouts._**

**_CLARICE_**

_Freeze! FBI!_

**_CLARICE'S POV - SLOW MOTION_**

_All natural SOUND suspended - as the Suspect faces her with a strange, pleading expression. The rifle is rising in his hands, but oddly enough, it is held across his chest, not pointing. Then another puzzling detail registers..._

**_THE SUSPECT'S HANDS _**

_Are taped to his gun, away from the trigger; he couldn't use it even if he tried. Suddenly we hear a metallic CLICK, which registers with unnatural amplification, as - Clarice reacts, drops to the floor, rolling sideways, and -_

**_THE "HOSTAGE"_**

_Pulls a revolver out from behind her back, still in SLOW MOTION, raising it in her untied hands. She fires repeatedly, flames leaping from the muzzle; the SOUND is an echoing roar in these close quarters, but - Clarice has come up on one knee, beside an armchair, and is already firing back herself, two quick SHOTS, which send -_

**_THE "HOSTAGE"_**

_Pitching over the bed, backwards, to shudder and lie still in a haze of gunsmoke. Clarice rushes to her, clamping one knee down on her gun hand, still keeping her covered in case of movement. HOLD for a few beats... then we hear the shrill blast of a WHISTLE from somewhere, off screen, as normal ACTION and SOUND are restored__**.**_

**_BRIGHAM (O.S.)_**

_Okay, people, good exercise..._

_Clarice relaxes, lowering her gun. The lights brighten._

**_PULLING BACK_**

_We see that we're in some sort of auditorium, with the "hotel room" and its "corridor" built as a training set. JOHN BRIGHAM walks onto this set, thumbing a stopwatch. Mid-40's, ex-Marine. His T-shirt's lettering says "Firearms Instructor / FBI Academy."_

**_BRIGHAM (CONT'D)_**

_Starling's reaction time was excellent. Let's break. Critique in five. A class of about forty young FBI trainees, of both sexes, begins to rise from their seats, mingling and chatting._

_Clarice nods amiably to the "Suspect", then gives her "Hostage" a hand up. It's ARDELIA MAPP, her roommate. Her broad, clever face breaks into a big smile, as they both remove ear plugs. Clarice's voice has just a soft trace of southern accent._

**_ARDELIA_**

_Damn, Clarice, how'd you make me?_

**_CLARICE_**

_(indicating her gun)_

_Never cock. Just squeeze._

**_ARDELIA_**

_(grins)_

_I love it when you talk dirty._

_As Brigham joins them, Clarice can't resist a star pupil's little smile_

_of pride. He frowns good-naturedly._

**_BRIGHAM_**

_What're you laughin' at, Junior G-Man? She got off four rounds to your_

_two._

_He takes out a steel-coiled grip flexer, drops it onto her palm._

**_BRIGHAM (CONT'D)_**

_One hundred reps, each hand, every day. Now tidy up, the Section Chief_

_wants to see you. _

_He nods a direction, then moves off. Clarice, with her smile finally_

_fading, looks out into the auditorium._

**_SPECIAL AGENT JACK CRAWFORD_**

_Sits on the top step of the aisle, looking down at her. He is 53,_

_strongly built. He rises impassively, exits through the back door. He_

_carries a think manila envelope under one arm._

_Ardelia who is helping Clarice unbuckle her bullet-proof vest, follows_

_her worried gaze._

**_CLARICE_**

_What'd I do?_

**_ARDELIA_**

_Stay cool. Just remember to call him "God."_

**_CUT TO:_**

**_EXT. FBI ACADEMY GROUNDS, QUANTICO, VIRGINIA - DAY_**

_Crawford is watching a group of trainees on the firing range, as_

_Clarice joins him. He looks tired, haunted. Between master and student,_

_we sense a subtle, muted tug of sexuality._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_Starling, Clarice M., good morning._

**_CLARICE_**

_Good morning, Mr. Crawford._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_Your instructors tell me you're doing well. Top quarter of the class._

**_CLARICE_**

_I hope so. They haven't posted anything._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_A job's come up and I thought about you. Not really a job, more of - an_

_interesting errand. Walk me to my car, Starling._

_They begin to cross the academy grounds. A group of trainees jogs by,_

_in matching sweats, following a p.e. coach._

**_CAMPBELL (CONT'D)_**

_We're trying to interview all of the serial killers now in custody, for_

_a psycho-behavioral profile. Could be a big help in unsolved cases._

_Most of them have been happy to talk to us. They have a compulsion to_

_boast, these people... Do you spook easily, Starling?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Not yet._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_You see, the one we want most refuses to cooperate. I want you to go_

_after him again today, in the asylum__**.**_

**_CLARICE_**

_Who's the subject?_

**_CAMPBELL_**

_The psychiatrist - Dr. Hannibal Lecter._

_Clarice stops walking, goes very still. A beat._

**_CLARICE_**

_The cannibal..._

_Crawford doesn't respond, except to study her face._

**_CLARICE (CONT'D)_**

_Yes, well... Okay, right. I'm glad for the chance, sir, but - why me?_

**_CAMPBELL_**

_You're qualified and available. And frankly, I can't spare a real agent_

_right now._

_He walks on again, at a faster clip. She hurried to keep up._

**_CAMPBELL (CONT'D)_**

_I don't expect him to talk to you, but I have to be able to say we_

_tried... Lecter was a brilliant psychiatrist, and he knows all the_

_dodges._

_(hands her the manila envelope)_

_Dossier on him, copy of our questionnaire, special ID for you... If he_

_won't talk, then I want straight reporting. How's he look, how's his_

_cell look, what's he writing? The Director himself will see your_

_report, over your own signature - if I decide it's good enough. I want_

_that by 0800 Wednesday, and keep this to yourself._

_They're reached his car. His driver stamps on a cigarette, climbs in_

_behind the wheel. BURROUGHS, his assistant, says something into a_

_walkie-talkie, then opens the back door. But Crawford pulls her aside,_

_a hand on her shoulder. His intensity is scary._

**_CAMPBELL (CONT'D)_**

_Now. I want your full attention, Starling. Are you listening to me?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Yes sir._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_Be very careful with Hannibal Lecter. Dr. Chilton at the asylum will go_

_over the physical procedures used with him. Do not deviate from them,_

_for any reason. You tell him nothing personal, Starling. Believe me,_

_you don't want Hannibal Lecter inside your head... Just do your job,_

_but never forget what he is._

**_CLARICE_**

_(a bit unnerved)_

_And what is that, sir?_

**_CHILTON (V.O.)_**

_Oh, he's a monster. A pure psychopath..._

"The is a fine line between being a psychopath and a genius," Sapphire said.

"And Hannibal break both lines," Loki said.

"He's evil but pure genius," Doom said.

"And an amazing serial killer," Topaz said.

Everybody looked at her and she said "What? Y'all know I'm right."

Everybody shrugged and went back to the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. CHILTON'S OFFICE - BALTIMORE STATE HOSPITAL FOR THE CRIMINALLY_**

**_INSANE - DAY_**

**_CLOSE ON an ID card held in a male hand. Clarice's photo, official-_**

**_looking graphics. It calls her a "Federal Investigator."_**

**_CHILTON (O.S.)_**

_It's so rare to capture one alive. From a research point of view, Dr._

_Lecter is our most prized asset..._

**_DR. FREDERICK CHILTON looks up from her card. A smarmy little peacock,_**

**_behind a vast desk; he's conceived an instant, hopeless letch for_**

**_Clarice. He smiles, stroking her card with his beloved gold pen._**

**_CHILTON (CONT'D)_**

_You know, we get a lot of detectives here, but I must say, I can't ever_

_remember one so attractive..._

**_NEW ANGLE - REVEALS CLARICE_**

**_Now wearing a more feminine skirt suit. Hair neatly coiled, elegant_**

**_shoulder bag, briefcase. He has rudely left her standing._**

**_CHILTON (CONT'D)_**

_Will you be in Baltimore overnight...? Because this can be quite a fun_

_town, if you have the right guide._

_Clarice tires, unsuccessfully, to hide her distaste for him._

**_CLARICE_**

_I'm sure it's a great town, Dr. Chilton, but my instructions are to_

_talk to Lecter and report back this afternoon._

**_CHILTON_**

_(pause; sourly)_

_I see._

_(beat)_

_Let's make this quick, then. I'm busy._

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. ASYLUM CORRIDOR - UPPER FLOOR - DAY_**

**_Clarice flinches as a heavy steel gate CLANGS shut behind her, the bolt_**

**_shooting home. Chilton walks ahead of her._**

**_CHILTON_**

_Lecter carved up nine people - that we're sure of - and cooked his_

_favorite bits. We've tried to study him, of course - but he's much too_

_sophisticated for the standard tests. And my, does he hate us! Thinks_

_I'm his nemesis... Crawford's very clever, isn't he? Using you._

**_CLARICE_**

_How do you mean, Dr. Chilton?_

**_CHILTON_**

_A pretty young woman, to turn him on? I don't believe Lecter's ever_

_seen a woman in eight years. And oh, are you ever his "taste" - so to_

_speak._

**_CLARICE_**

_I graduated magna from UVA, Doctor. It's not a charm school._

**_CHILTON_**

_Good. Then you should be able to remember the rules._

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. DIFFERENT CORRIDOR - LOWER FLOOR - DAY_**

**_A darker, even grimmer area. Heavy grids over the lights. Distant_**

**_SLAMMINGS and faint, hoarse SHOUTS. They walk briskly._**

**_CHILTON_**

_Do not reach through the bars, do not touch the bars. You pass him_

_nothing but soft paper - no pens or pencils. No staples or paperclips_

_in his paper. Use the sliding food carrier, no exceptions. Do not_

_accept anything he attempts to hold out to you. Do you understand me?_

**_CLARICE_**

_I understand._

**_CHILTON_**

_I'm going to show you why we insist on such precautions... On the_

_afternoon of July 8, 1981, he complained of chest pains and was taken_

_to the dispensary. His mouthpiece and restraints were removed for an_

_EKG. When the nurse bent over him, he did this to her..._

_He hands Clarice a small, dog-eared photo. Looking at it, she is_

_stopped in her tracks. This pleases Chilton._

**_CHILTON (CONT'D)_**

_The doctors managed to re-set her jaw, more or less, and save one of_

_her eyes. His pulse never got over eighty-five, even when he ate her_

_tongue._

_(pause; he smiles)_

_I keep him in here._

_He turns, pushes a button. A steel door BUZZES slowly open, and BARNEY_

_- a big, impassive orderly - awaits them in an anteroom. On its walls:_

_restraints, mouthpieces, Mace, tranquilizer guns._

**_CLARICE_**

_(quickly blocking him)_

_Dr. Chilton - if Lecter feels you're his enemy - as you've said - them_

_maybe I'll have more luck by myself. What do you think?_

**_CHILTON_**

_(annoyed)_

_You might have suggested that in my office, and saved me the time._

**_CLARICE_**

_But then I would've missed the pleasure of your company._

_She holds out the photo. A beat. He grabs it, jaw twitching._

**_CHILTON_**

_When she's finished, bring her out._

_He turns on his heel, goes. Barney smiles reassuringly._

**_BARNEY_**

_Hi, I'm Barney. He told you, don't get near the bars?_

**_CLARICE_**

_(shaking his hand)_

_Clarice Starling. Yes, he did._

**_BARNEY_**

_Okay. Past the others, it's the last cell. Stay to the middle. I put_

_out a chair for you._

_Sensing her tension, he indicates a nearby security monitor._

**_BARNEY (CONT'D)_**

_I'm watching. You'll do fine__**.**_

**_Clarice nods gratefully. She looks down the long corridor, takes a deep_**

**_breath, walks into it. He watches her go._**

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. DR. LECTER'S CORRIDOR - DAY_**

**_MOVING SHOT - with Clarice, as her footsteps ECHO. High to her right,_**

**_surveillance cameras. On her left, cells. Some are padded, with narrow_**

**_observation slits, others are normal, barred... Shadowy occupants_**

**_pacing, MUTTERING... Suddenly a dark figure in the next-to-last cell_**

**_hurtles towards her, his face mashing grotesquely against his bars as_**

**_he hisses._**

**_DARK FIGURE_**

_I c-can sssmell your cunt!_

**_Clarice flinches momentarily, but then walks on._**

**_DR. LECTER'S CELL_**

**_Is coming slowly INTO VIEW... Behind its barred front wall is a second_**

**_barrier of stout nylon net... Sparse, bolted-down furniture, many_**

**_softcover books and papers. On the walls, extraordinarily detailed,_**

**_skillful drawings, mostly European cityscapes, in charcoal or crayon._**

**_Clarice stops, at a police distance from his bars, clears her throat._**

**_CLARICE_**

_Dr. Lecter... My name is Clarice Starling. May I talk with you?_

**_Dr. Hannibal Lecter is lounging on his bunk, in white pajamas, reading_**

**_an Italian Vogue. He turns, considers her... A face so long out of the_**

**_sun, it seems almost leached - except for the glittering eyes, and the_**

**_wet red mouth. He rises smoothly, crossing to stand before her; the_**

**_gracious host. His voice is cultured, soft._**

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Good morning._

**_CUTTING BETWEEN THEM_**

**_As Clarice comes a measured distance closer._**

**_CLARICE_**

_Doctor, we have a hard problem in psychological profiling. I want to_

_ask for your help with a questionnaire._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_"We" being the Behavioral Science Unit, at Quantico. You're one of Jack_

_Crawford's, I expect._

**_CLARICE_**

_I am, yes._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_May I see your credentials?_

**_Clarice is surprised, but fishes her ID card from her bag, holds it up_**

**_for his inspection. He smiles, soothingly._**

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D)_**

_Closer, please... closer..._

**_She complies each time, trying to hide her fear. Dr. Lecter's nostrils_**

**_lift, as he gently, like an animal, tests the air. Then he smiles,_**

**_glancing at her card._**

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D)_**

_That expires in one week. You're not real FBI, are you?_

**_CLARICE_**

_I'm - still in training at the Academy._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Jack Crawford sent a trainee to me?_

**_CLARICE_**

_We're talking about psychology, Doctor, not the Bureau. Can you decide_

_for yourself whether or not I'm qualified?_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Mmmmm... That's rather slippery of you, Officer Starling. Sit. Please._

**_She sits in the folding metal desk-chair. He waits politely till she's_**

**_settled, then sits down himself, faces her happily._**

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D)_**

_Now then. What did Miggs say to you?_

_(she is puzzled)_

_"Multiple Miggs," in the next cell. He hissed at you. What did he say?_

**_CLARICE_**

_He said - "I can smell your cunt."_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_I see. I myself cannot. You use Evyan skin cream, and sometimes you_

_wear L'Air du Temps, but not today. You brought your best bag, though,_

_didn't you?_

**_CLARICE_**

_(beat)_

_Yes._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_It's much better than your shoes._

**_CLARICE_**

_Maybe they'll catch up._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_I have no doubt of it._

**_CLARICE_**

**_(shifting uncomfortably)_**

_Did you do those drawings, Doctor?_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Yes. That's the Duomo, seen from the Belvedere. Do you know Florence?_

**_CLARICE_**

_All that detail, just from memory...?_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Memory, Officer Starling, is what I have instead of view._

**_A pause, then Clarice takes the questionnaire from her case._**

**_CLARICE_**

_Dr. Lecter, if you'd please consider -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_No, no, no. You were doing fine, you'd been courteous and receptive to_

_courtesy, you'd established trust with the embarrassing truth about_

_Miggs, and now this ham-handed segue into your questionnaire. It won't_

_do. It's stupid and boring._

**_CLARICE_**

_I'm only asking you to look at this, Doctor. Either you will or you_

_won't._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Jack Crawford must be very busy indeed if he's recruiting help from the_

_student body. Busy hunting that new one, Buffalo Bill... Such a naughty_

_boy! Did Crawford send you to ask for my advice on him?_

**_CLARICE_**

_No, I came because we need -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_How many women has he used, our Bill?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Five... so far._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_All flayed...?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Partially, yes. But Doctor, that's an active case, I'm not involved. If_

_you could -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Do you know why he's called Buffalo Bill? Tell me. The newspapers won't_

_say._

**_CLARICE_**

_I'll tell you if you'll look at this form._

_(he considers, then nods)_

_It started as a bad joke in Kansas City Homicide. They said... this one_

_likes to skin his humps._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Witless and misleading. Why do you think he takes their skins, Officer_

_Starling? Thrill me with your wisdom._

**_CLARICE_**

_It excites him. Most serial killers keep some sort of - trophies._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_I didn't._

**_CLARICE_**

_No. You ate yours._

_A tense beat, then a smile from him, at this small boldness._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Send that through._

_She rolls him the questionnaire, in his sliding food tray. He rises,_

_glances at it, turning a page or two disdainfully._

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D)_**

_Oh, Officer Starling... do you think you can dissect me with this blunt_

_little tool?_

**_CLARICE_**

_No. I only hoped that your knowledge -_

_Suddenly he whips the tray back at her, with a metallic CLANG that_

_makes her start. His voice remains a pleasant purr._

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D)_**

_You're sooo ambitious, aren't you...? You know what you look like to_

_me, with your good bag and your cheap shoes? You look like a rube. A_

_well-scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste... Good nutrition has_

_given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation_

_from poor white trash, are you - Officer Starling...? That accent_

_you're trying so desperately to shed - pure West Virginia. What was_

_your father, dear? Was he a coal miner? Did he stink of the lamp...?_

_And oh, how quickly the boys found you! All those tedious, sticky_

_fumblings, in the back seats of cars, while you could only dream of_

_getting out. Getting anywhere - yes? Getting all the way - to the_

_F...B...I._

_His every word has struck her like a tiny, precise dart. But she_

_squares her jaw and won't give ground._

**_CLARICE_**

_You see a lot, Dr. Lecter. But are you strong enough to point that_

_high-powered perception at yourself? How about it...? Look at yourself_

_and write down the truth._

_(she slams the tray back at him)_

_Or maybe you're afraid to._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_You're a tough one, aren't you?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Reasonably so. Yes._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_And you'd hate to think you were common. My, wouldn't that sting! Well_

_you're far from common, Officer Starling. All you have is the fear of_

_it._

_(beat)_

_Now please excuse me. Good day._

**_CLARICE_**

_And the questionnaire...?_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava_

_beans and a nice chianti... Fly back to school, little Starling._

_He steps backwards, then returns to his cot, becoming as still and_

_remote as a statue. Frustrated, Clarice hesitates, then finally_

_shoulders her bag and goes, leaving the questionnaire in his tray. But_

_after just a few steps, as she passes -_

**_MIGG'S CELL_**

_She sees that creature at his bars again, hissing at her._

**_MIGGS_**

_I b-bit my wrist so I c-can diiiieeee! S-ee how it bleeeeeeeeds?_

_The dark figure suddenly flings his palm towards her, and -_

**_CLARICE_**

_Is spattered on the face and neck - not with blood, but with pale_

_droplets of semen. She gives a little cry, touching her fingers to the_

_wetness. Stunned, near tears, she forces herself to straighten up and_

_walk on, fumbling for a tissue. From behind her, Dr. Lecter calls out,_

_very agitated._

**_DR. LECTER (O.S.)_**

_Officer Starling... Officer Starling!_

_Clarice slows, stops. She shudders, but makes the very difficult choice_

_to turn, walk back, stand again in front of -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Who's shivering with rage. For an instant his face opens, and we catch_

_a glimpse into hell itself. Then he's composed again._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_I would not have had that happen to you. Discourtesy is - unspeakably_

_ugly to me._

**_CLARICE_**

_Then please - do this test for me._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_No. But I will make you happy... I'll give you a chance for what you_

_love most, Clarice Starling._

**_CLARICE_**

_What's that, Dr. Lecter?_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Advancement, of course._

_(beat)_

_Go to Split City. See Miss Mofet, an old patient of mine. M-O-F-E-T..._

_Now go. Go._

_(a smile)_

_I don't think Miggs could manage again so soon, even if he is crazy -_

_do you?_

"This man is pure evil, genius, manipulative, and handsome," Sapphire said.

"You just described your dream boyfriend sweetie," Diamond said.

"Hey, I'm better than Lector," Loki whined.

"I know, but still…" Sapphire said.

Doom chuckled and said "Looks like you got competition Loki."

"Hey you got to admit, he's dreamy," Topaz said.

"Yeah, I'm on board with Sapphire," Loki said.

Sapphire smiled and snugged closer to her boyfriend.

*o*O*o*

**_NT. CAMPBELL'S HOUSE - STUDY - NIGHT_**

_Crawford, in a cardigan, sits in a wing chair in the book-lined study_

_of his suburban home. He turns the pages of Clarice's memo as they_

_talk. His tone is sharp._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_I've read your interim memo on Lecter._

_You sure you've left nothing out?_

**_INTERCUTTING_**

**_STARLING_**

_It's all there, sir, practically verbatim._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_Every word, Starling? Every gesture?_

**_STARLING_**

_(a bit heatedly)_

_Right down to the kleenex I used._

_(he is silent)_

_Sir, why? Is something wrong?_

**_CAMPBELL_**

_He mentioned a name, at the very end. "Mofet..." Any follow-up on her?_

**_STARLING_**

_I spent all evening on the mainframe. Lecter altered or destroyed most_

_of his patient histories, prior to capture. No record of anyone named_

_Mofet. But "Split City" sounded like it might have something to do with_

_divorce. I tracked it down in the library's catalogue of national_

_yellow pages._

_(glancing at her notes)_

_It's a mini-storage facility outside Baltimore, where Lecter had his_

_practice._

**_She pauses, expecting some soft of approval for her cleverness._**

**_CAMPBELL_**

_Well? Why aren't you there right now?_

**_STARLING_**

_Sir, that's a field job. It's outside the scope of my assignment. And_

_I've got a test tomorrow on -_

**_CAMPBELL_**

_Do you recall my instructions to you, Starling? What were they?_

**_STARLING_**

_To complete and file my report by 0800 Wednesday. But sir -_

**_CAMPBELL_**

_Then do that, Starling. Do just exactly that._

**_STARLING_**

_Sir, what is it? There's something you're not telling me._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_(beat)_

_Miggs has been murdered._

**_STARLING_**

_(startled, upset)_

_Murdered...? How?_

**_CAMPBELL_**

_The orderly heard Lecter whispering to him, all afternoon, and Miggs_

_crying. They found him at bed check. He'd swallowed his own tongue..._

_Chilton is scared stiff the family will file a civil rights lawsuit,_

_and he's trying to blame it on you. I told the little prick your_

_conduct was flawless._

_(beat)_

_Starling...?_

**_STARLING_**

_I'm here, sir, I just - I don't know how to feel about it._

**_CAMPBELL_**

_You don't have to feel any way about it. Lecter did it to amuse_

_himself. Why not, what can they do? Take away his books for awhile, and_

_no jello..._

_(a bit softer)_

_I know it got ugly today. But this is your report, Starling - take it_

_as far as you can. On your own time, outside of class. Now carry on._

"Hannibal Lector convinces a dude to shallow his own tongue," Sapphire said with her jaw dropped.

"That takes master manipulation," Topaz said.

"This movie is so awesome," Doom said.

"That's why I chose it," Diamond said passing the popcorn to Doom.

*o*O*o*

**_EXT. SHELBY COUNTY COURTHOUSE - DAY_**

_The old courthouse is a massive Gothic stronghold, with an armada of_

_police cruisers parked at the curb._

_Clarice climbs from her rented car, SLAMMING the door angrily. Holding_

_a rolled-up pile of papers - Dr. Lecter's drawings - she starts_

_determinedly up the steps. A nearby commotion makes her pause._

_Dr. Frederick Chilton in a sea of interviewers and mini-cams, is_

_preening grandly._

_Clarice carefully avoiding his gaze, slips up the steps and inside._

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. COURTHOUSE - GROUND FLOOR - DAY_**

_SGT. TATE, a Memphis policeman, is studying Clarice's ID. He looks up_

_at her from his command desk, a bit doubtfully._

**_SGT. TATE_**

_Are you with Mr. Krendler's people?_

**_CLARICE_**

_I just left him._

**_SGT. TATE_**

_Access to Lecter is strictly limited. We've been getting death threats._

_(hesitates again)_

_Log in, and check your weapon._

_He picks up a phone, murmurs into it. As he does so, Clarice glances_

_around this main ground floor lobby._

**_HER POV_**

_The building looks like an armed fort. Cops with shotguns guard the_

_front door, both ends of the hall, the foot of the stairs, the single_

_elevator. More of them are coming and going._

**_MURRAY (V.O.)_**

_Shoot, we haven't had this kinda security since the President came_

_through town..._

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. ELEVATOR - MOVING_**

_Clarice and OFFICER MURRAY, a young patrolman, ride up in an old-_

_fashioned, CREAKING, metal-cage elevator. He is excited._

**_MURRAY_**

_Every cop in Tennessee wants a look at this guy. 'Sit true what they're_

_sayin' - he's some kinda vampire?_

**_CLARICE_**

_(beat)_

_I don't have a name for what he is._

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. HISTORICAL SOCIETY ROOM - 5TH FLOOR_**

_Pembry, at a desk by the door, looks up from examining the unrolled_

_pile of Dr. Lecter's drawings._

**_PEMBRY_**

_You know the rules, ma'am?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Yes, Officer Pembry. I've questioned him before._

_He waves her on her way, but retains the drawings for now._

**_MOVING ANGLE - WITH CLARICE_**

_As she crosses the big, spare, white octagonal room. A massive,_

_temporary iron cage has been installed; Officer Boyle sits facing its_

_barred door. He rises, nods, moving away to allow her privacy._

**_INSIDE THE CAGE_**

_A cot and a small table, each bolted to the floor, and a flimsy paper_

_screen, hiding a toilet. Dr. Lecter sits at the table, his back to her,_

_studying the Buffalo Bill case file. He now wears a green prison_

_jumpsuit. A small cassette player is chained to the steel table._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_(without turning)_

_Good afternoon, Clarice._

_She stops at a striped police barricade, before his bars._

**_CLARICE_**

_I thought you might want your drawings back... Just until you get your_

_view._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_How very thoughtful... Or did Crawford send you here for one last_

_wheedle - before you're both booted off the case?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Nobody sent me. I came on my own._

_He spins in his swivel chair, stops neatly. A coy smile._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_People will say we're in love._

_(beat)_

_Pity you tried to fool me, isn't it? Pity for poor Catherine. Tick-_

_tock..._

_He spins again in his chair, playfully._

**_MOVING ANGLE - FAVORING CLARICE_**

_As she circles the cage, trying to keep his face in sight._

**_CLARICE_**

_Dr. Lecter, you find out everything. You couldn't have talked with this_

_"William Rubin", even once, and come out knowing so little about him..._

_You made him up, didn't you?_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Clarice... you're hardly in a position to accuse me of lying._

**_CLARICE_**

_I think you were telling me the truth in Baltimore - or starting to._

_Tell me the rest now._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_I've studied the case file, have you...? Everything you need to find_

_him is right in these pages. Whatever his name is._

**_CLARICE_**

_Then tell me how._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_First principles, Clarice. Simplicity. Read Marcus Aurelius. Of each_

_particular thing, ask: What is it, in itself, what is its nature...?_

_What does he do, this man you seek?_

**_CLARICE_**

_He kills w -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_(sharply, as he stops)_

_No! That's incidental__**.**_

**_CLOSE ANGLE - TWO SHOT_**

**_As he rises, pained by her ignorance, and crosses to the bars._**

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D)_**

_What is the first and principal thing he does, what need does he serve_

_by killing?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Anger, social resentment, sexual frus__**-**_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_No, he covets. That's his nature. And how do we begin to covet,_

_Clarice? Do we seek out things to covet? Make an effort to answer__**.**_

**_CLARICE_**

_No. We just -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_No. Precisely. We begin by coveting what we see every day. Don't you_

_feel eyes moving over your body, Clarice? I hardly see how you_

_couldn't. And don't your eyes move over the things you want?_

**_CLARICE_**

_All right, then tell me how -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_No. It's your turn to tell me, Clarice. You don't have any more_

_vacations to sell, on Anthrax Island. Why did you run away from that_

_ranch?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Dr. Lecter, when there's time I'll -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_We don't reckon time the same way, Clarice. This is all the time you'll_

_ever have._

**_CLARICE_**

_Later, listen, I'll__** -**_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_I'll listen now. After your father's murder, you were orphaned. You_

_were ten years old. You went to live with cousins, on a sheep and horse_

_ranch in Montana. And - ?_

**_CLARICE_**

_And - one morning I just - ran away..._

_She turns from him. He presses closer, gripping the bars._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Not "just," Clarice. What set you off? You started what time?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Early. Still dark._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Then something woke you. What? Did you dream...? What was it?_

**_IN FLASHBACK_**

**_The 10-year old Clarice sits up abruptly in her bed, frightened. She is_**

**_in a Montana ranch house; it almost dawn. Strange, fearful shadows on_**

**_her ceiling and walls... a window, partly fogged by the cold; eerie_**

**_brightness outside._**

**_CLARICE (V.O.)_**

_I heard a strange sound..._

**_DR. LECTER (V.O.)_**

_What was it?_

**_THE CHILD RISES_**

**_Crosses to the window in her nightgown, rubs the glass._**

**_CLARICE (V.O.)_**

_I didn't know. I went to look..._

**_HIGH ANGLES (2ND STORY) - THE CHILD'S POV_**

**_Shadowy men, ranch hands, are moving in and out of a nearby barn,_**

**_carrying mysterious bundles. The mens' breath is steaming... A_**

**_refrigerated truck idles nearby, its engine adding more steam. A_**

**_strange, almost surrealistic scene..._**

**_CLARICE (CONT'D, V.O.)_**

_Screaming! Some kind of - screaming. Like a child's voice..._

**_THE LITTLE GIRL_**

**_Is terrified; she covers her ears._**

**_DR. LECTER (V.O.)_**

_What did you do?_

**_CLARICE (V.O.)_**

_Got dressed without turning on the light. I went downstairs..._

_outside..._

**_The little girl in her winter coat, slips noiselessly towards the open_**

**_barn door. She ducks into the shadows to avoid a ranch hand, who passes_**

**_her with a squirming bundle of some kind. He goes into the barn, and_**

**_she edges after him reluctantly._**

**_CLARICE (CONT'D, V.O.)_**

_I crept up to the barn... I was so scared to look inside - but I had_

_to..._

**_THE LITTLE GIRL'S POV_**

**_As the open doorway LOOMS CLOSER... Bright lights inside, straw bales,_**

**_the edges of stalls, then moving figures..._**

**_DR. LECTER (V.O.)_**

_And what did you see, Clarice?_

**_A SQUIRMING LAMB_**

**_Is held down on a table by two ranch hands._**

**_CLARICE (V.O.)_**

_Lambs. The lambs were screaming..._

**_A third cowboy stretches out the lamb's neck, raises a bloody knife._**

**_Just as he's about to slice its throat -_**

**_BACK TO THE ADULT CLARICE_**

**_Staring into the distance, shaken, still trembling from the child's_**

**_shock. We see Dr. Lecter, over her shoulder, studying her intently._**

**_DR. LECTER_**

_They were slaughtering the spring lambs?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Yes...! They were screaming__**.**_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_So you ran away..._

**_CLARICE_**

_No. First I tried to free them... I opened the gate of their pen - but_

_they wouldn't run. They just stood there, confused. They wouldn't_

_run..._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_But you could. You did._

**_CLARICE_**

_I took one lamb. And I ran away, as fast as I could..._

**_IN FLASHBACK_**

**_A vast Montana plain, and crossing this, a tiny figure - the little_**

**_Clarice, holding a lamb in her arms._**

**_DR. LECTER (V.O.)_**

_Where were you going?_

**_CLARICE (V.O.)_**

_I don't know. I had no food or water. It was very cold. I thought - if_

_I can even save just one... but he got so heavy. So heavy..._

**_The tiny figure stops, and after a few moments sinks to the ground,_**

**_hunched over in despair._**

**_CLARICE (CONT'D, V.O.)_**

_I didn't get more than a few miles before the sheriff's car found me._

_The rancher was so angry he sent me to live at the Lutheran orphanage_

_in Bozeman. I never saw the ranch again..._

**_DR. LECTER (V.O.)_**

_But what became of your lamb?_

_(no response)_

_Clarice...?_

**_BACK TO SCENE_**

**_As the adult Clarice turns, staring into his feverish eyes. She shakes_**

**_her head, unwilling - or unable - to say more._**

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D)_**

_You still wake up sometimes, don't you? Wake up in the dark, with the_

_lambs screaming?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Yes..._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Do you think if you saved Catherine, you could make them stop...? Do_

_you think, if Catherine lives, you won't wake up in the dark, ever_

_again, to the screaming of the lambs? Do you...?_

**_CLARICE_**

_Yes! I don't know...! I don't know._

**_DR. LECTER_**

_(a pause; then, oddly at peace)_

_Thank you, Clarice._

**_CLARICE_**

_(a whisper)_

_Tell me his name, Dr. Lecter._

Everybody was crying at the story, Loki passed around tissues and everybody dabbed their eye and resumed watching the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_INT. SHELBY CO. COURTHOUSE - HISTORICAL SOCIETY ROOM - NIGHT_**

**_CLOSE ON a steaming, rather elegant dinner tray, being carried by_**

**_Pembry, as he approaches Dr. Lecter's cell._**

**_PEMBRY_**

_(shouts)_

_Ready when you are, Doc!_

**_IN THE CELL_**

_The BACH is issuing from the cassette player. Beside it, on the table,_

_the pile of Dr. Lecter's drawings. The top one is an accurate,_

_sensitive portrait, from memory, of Clarice. Beyond the table, we see_

_Lecter's shadowy form, seated behind the paper screen. He calls out_

_from there._

**_DR. LECTER (O.S.)_**

_Just another minute, please!_

**_Pembry grunts, sets the tray down. Boyle joins him, handing him a riot_**

**_baton and a Mace cannister, which Pembry fastens to belt clips. Boyle_**

**_is similarly armed, and carries a ring of keys._**

**_PEMBRY_**

_Sumbitch demanded lamb chops for dinner, extra rare._

**_BOYLE_**

_(laughs)_

_What you reckon he'll want for breakfast - some fuckin' thing from the_

_zoo?_

**_INSIDE THE SCREEN_**

_Dr. Lecter sits fully clothed on the toilet - swaying slightly, eyes_

_closed, lost in the music, tongue working in his cheek. Suddenly, like_

_magic, a little shiny piece of metal protrudes from his lips. He plucks_

_it out, opens his eyes._

**_IN EXTREME CLOSEUP_**

_He is holding the pocket clip from Prentice's disassembled pen - a_

_straight, thin strip of metal, with a circular collar at one end, a_

_square edge at the other._

_Dr. Lecter lines up his thumbnail just shy of the square edge, then_

_braces it against the stainless steel toilet rim. He pushes down, hard,_

_using both hands for leverage. After a moment he smiles, holding up the_

_result, and twirling it before his eyes._

**_IN EXTREME CLOSEUP_**

**_The straight end of the clip now forms a tiny right angle, and the_**

**_circular end anchors nicely between his fingers._**

**_OUTSIDE THE CELL_**

**_Pembry and Boyle turn as the toilet FLUSHES, and Dr. Lecter reappears,_**

**_looking jaunty._**

**_PEMBRY_**

_Okay, Doc, grab some floor. Same drill as lunchtime._

**_Dr. Lecter sits on the floor, legs straight, then wriggles backwards._**

**_He stretches his arms behind him, hands and wrists through the bars,_**

**_with two bars between them, and clasps his hands._**

**_DR. LECTER_**

_I'm ready when you are, Officer Pembry._

**_Pembry comes around the cell to squat behind Dr. Lecter. He tugs his_**

**_hands farther out, rather roughly, handcuffs his wrists. He shakes the_**

**_cuffs, making sure of them, then nods to Boyle._**

**_NEW ANGLE - AT CELL DOOR_**

**_As Boyle picks up the dinner tray, and Pembry crosses around. Pembry_**

**_takes the keys from Boyle, unlocks the cell door, and pushes it inward._**

**_Boyle goes inside with the tray._**

**_Dr. Lecter watches as Boyle approaches the table, above five feet from_**

**_him. Boyle has to set his tray down on the floor to clear off some of_**

**_the mess of drawings. The MUSIC plays on._**

**_VERY CLOSE ON_**

**_... Dr. Lecter's hands, outside the bars, as the makeshift key, held_**

**_between the tips of his right index and middle fingers, searches for_**

**_the keyhole of the cuffs. And finds it._**

**_NEW ANGLE - FAVORING BOYLE_**

**_As he finishes clearing the drawings, then turns back towards Dr._**

**_Lecter, stooping to pick up the tray._**

**_BOYLE'S RIGHT HAND_**

**_Is just inches from the tray when Dr. Lecter's hand darts INTO SHOT,_**

**_snapping a handcuff onto his wrist._**

**_Boyle looks up, astonished, to find himself right in the grinning face_**

**_of Dr. Lecter - who just as quickly rolls sideways, and snaps -_**

**_THE OTHER CUFF_**

**_Around the bolted leg of the table. And suddenly all natural SOUND and_**

**_MOTION are suspended, as the MUSIC soars much louder, each separate_**

**_note of it now echoing distinctly, and we see..._**

**_VARIOUS ANGLES - EACH BLURRING INTO STOP-ACTION_**

**_Pembry starting into the cell, reaching for his riot baton..._**

**_Dr. Lecter smashing against the cell door, driving it into Pembry,_**

**_pinning him across the chest, against the door frame..._**

**_Boyle, on one knee on the floor, digging desperately in his pants_**

**_pocket for his handcuff key..._**

**_Pembry's hand, mashed against his body by the door, as he strains_**

**_frantically to reach the baton at his waist..._**

**_Pembry's eyes, widening in horror as he stares at..._**

**_Dr. Lecter's bared teeth, flashing towards him..._**

**_Dr. Lecter gripping Pembry's face in his jaws, shaking it like a dog_**

**_shakes a rat..._**

**_Boyle finding his key, but in his terror dropping it..._**

**_Dr. Lecter yanking the mace can and riot baton from the dazed Pembry's_**

**_belt, spraying him in his bloody face, then clubbing him to his_**

**_knees..._**

**_Boyle, mouth open in a silent scream, finding his key again, unlocking_**

**_the handcuff, but then, as he starts to rise, seeing..._**

**_Dr. Lecter standing over him, with the riot baton raised high; he_**

**_swings it viciously down, again and again and again... Then normal_**

**_SOUND and MOTION are restored as we go to -_**

**_CLOSE ANGLE ON_**

**_The cassette player, and the portrait of Clarice, both now flecked with_**

**_blood. In addition to the Bach, we now hear soft PANTING, close by, and_**

**_whimpering SOBS in the background._**

**_ANGLE ON DR. LECTER_**

**_Eyes closed, lost in a favorite passage of the music. His bloody_**

**_fingers drift airily with the notes, as his breathing slows to normal._**

**_He opens his eyes, sighs contentedly, looks down._**

**_HIS POV_**

**_By the sprawled legs of Boyle lie various objects that spilled from his_**

**_pants pocket - coins, a comb, a big pocketknife._**

**_Dr. Lecter picks up the pocketknife, examines it happily. About a four-_**

**_inch blade. He becomes aware of the WHIMPERING, off screen, turns._**

**_LOW ANGLE ON PEMBRY_**

**_As he crawls, with torturous slowness, towards the command desk, and_**

**_the phone. He is crying, but frantically determined._**

**_PEMBRY'S POV - PARTIALLY BLURRED, THEN CLEARING_**

**_Above the desk, hanging from pegs, are his and Boyle's holstered_**

**_revolvers..._**

**_Dr. Lecter_**

_Ready when you Pembry._

"That was psychotic," Doom said with wide eyes.

"And he was listening to music afterward…smiling," Loki said.

Everybody looked at each other and Sapphire whisper "Epicness."

Everybody just nodded and went back to watching the film.

*o*O*o*

**_DISSOLVE TO:_**

**_INT. ACADEMY DORM - REC ROOM - THAT NIGHT_**

**_A LOUD party is underway - food, beer, dancing - as the new grads_**

**_celebrate ferociously. Ardelia weaves her way through the crowded room,_**

**_reaches Clarice, who is flanked by her special guests - Pilcher and_**

**_Roden, the two ardent scientists. Ardelia has to shout at Clarice over_**

**_the din._**

**_ARDELIA_**

_Agent Starling! Telephone!_

**_CLARICE_**

_(surprised)_

_Agent Mapp! Thank you!_

**_She nods to Pilcher, leaves them. Roden, who is quite happily drunk,_**

**_grabs the startled Ardelia around the waist._**

**_RODEN_**

_Hel-lo, gorgeous! Let's get down._

**_Ardelia looks at Pilcher, confused._**

**_PILCHER_**

_Just ignore him. He's not a Ph.D._

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. DORM HALLWAY - NIGHT_**

**_Clarice picks up the dangling pay phone, speaks happily._**

**_CLARICE_**

_Starling._

**_DR. LECTER (V.O.)_**

_Well, Clarice, have the lambs stopped screaming...?_

**_She freezes, stunned by the familiar voice. Then she turns, waving_**

**_frantically towards_**

**_ARDELIA_**

**_Who is just inside the rec room door, at the end of the hall, lost in_**

**_conversation with Pilcher and Roden. Ardelia glances at her briefly but_**

**_misunderstands, waves cheerfully back._**

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D, V.O.)_**

_Don't bother with a trace, I won't be on long enough._

**_Clarice turns back, gripping the phone more tightly._**

**_CLARICE_**

_Where are you, Dr. Lecter?_

**_CUT TO:_**

**_EXT. A CLEAR NIGHT SKY_**

_Very beautiful, glittering with countless stars._

**_DR. LECTER (O.S.)_**

_Where I have a view, Clarice..._

**_MOVING DOWN_**

**_We see a rolling lawn, a curving bay. Boats ride at anchor, lights_**

**_shimmering..._**

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D, O.S.)_**

_Orion is looking splendid tonight, and Arcturus, the Herdsman, with his_

_flock..._

**_DR. LECTER_**

**_Smiles into his mobile phone. He is stretched out on a lounger, on a_**

**_tiled patio, languidly paring an orange with a penknife. His appearance_**

**_is quite altered - a beard, glasses, lighter hair. He's has some_**

**_cosmetic surgery, as well._**

**_DR. LECTER (CONT'D)_**

_(into phone)_

_Your lambs are still for now, Clarice, but not forever... You'll have_

_to earn it again and again, this blessed silence. Because it's the_

_plight that drives you, and the plight will never end._

**_CLARICE (V.O.)_**

_Dr. Lecter -_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_I have no plans to call on you, Clarice, the world being more_

_interesting with you in it. Be sure you extend me the same courtesy._

**_CLARICE (V.O.)_**

_You know I can't make that promise__**.**_

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Goodbye, Clarice..._

_(and then, softly)_

_You looked - so very lovely today, in your blue suit._

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. DORM HALLWAY - NIGHT_**

**_As Clarice reacts, the fill weight of his words sinking in._**

**_CLARICE_**

_Dr. Lecter... Dr. Lecter...!_

**_But only a DIAL TONE comes from the phone. She is still staring at her_**

**_receiver, in shock, as we -_**

**_CUT BACK TO:_**

**_EXT. THE MOONLIT PATIO_**

**_Dr. Lecter sighs, sets his phone down, then rises. Popping an orange_**

**_section into his mouth, he turns towards the brightly lit house._**

**_Stepping delicately over the sprawled body of a uniformed security_**

**_guard, he walks in through open french doors._**

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. A BOOKLINED STUDY_**

**_In a swivel chair, amidst the wreckage of his papers and books, is the_**

**_writhing figure of Dr. Frederick Chilton. The extreme intricacy of his_**

**_bindings recalls Dr. Lecter's own former restraints. His screams are_**

**_muffled by the tape over his mouth; he stares at Dr. Lecter like a_**

**_rabbit trapped in headlights._**

**_DR. LECTER_**

**_Considers him for a genial moment, then raises the little pen-knife._**

**_His eyes are twinkling._**

**_DR. LECTER_**

_Well, Dr. Chilton. Shall we begin?_

**_FADE OUT_**

**_THE END_**

"Oh he's gonna get it," Athena said.

And everybody laughed, and then Loki said "Ok so who's next?"

"Mine," Sapphire said.

"And the drama queen of horror returns," Harley said mocking a swooning woman.

"Oh ha ha very funny Harls, I already picked out the movie thank you very much," Sapphire said.

"And be prepared to have nightmare for the rest of your damn life," Topaz said getting up and walking to her room.

"She's joking right," Doom said.

"Keep telling yourself that Victor," Diamond said patting his shoulder.

*o*O*o*

**And next up my horror movie, MAWHAHAHAHA!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	6. Sapphire's Movie: Repo The Genetic Opera

**Ok, my movie, this is my favorite horror movie of all time, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Everybody once again was in Doom's living room waiting for Sapphire to come with her DVD, and then Sapphire walked into the room in a gothic wedding dress. This shouldn't have surprised anybody since Sapphire was a gothic person, but this sure did. It was an A-line Strapless Pleated Ruffle Taffeta Floor Length gothic Victorian Wedding Dress, Sapphire had added a black translucent shawl over her shoulders, and had a black translucent veil covering her face, but they could see the makeup she was wearing, she had on her black lips stick like always, black eyeliner , with black eye shadow and mascara. Loki and Doom's jaws dropped looking at her; Suicide Squad just had that _'Huh?_' look on their faces.

"Stop looking at me like that," Sapphire said a little annoyed.

"Kind of hard not," Doom said.

"Are you going to a party or a funeral or a wedding," Loki said.

"Or are you in mourning," Diamond asked.

Sapphire chuckled and said "I'm dressed up to watch my favorite all time horror movie,_ Repo! The Genetic Opera_."

"Oh!" Suicide Squad chorused, but Doom and Loki were still confused.

"I thought you said it's a horror movie?" Doom said.

"It's actually a gothic rock opera, but it's classified under horror," Sapphire explained.

"You know what we need to do," Loki said and everybody turned to him and he said "We need to go to comic con."

"Hell yes!" Topaz exclaimed.

"I'm in." Athena said.

"Us, too," Diamond and Harley chorused.

"I'm in." Doom said.

"Now be prepared to watch an epic movie," Sapphire said popping in the DVD and took a seat next to Loki.

*o*O*o*

**_GRAVE ROBBER COMES TO VIEW AND STARTS SINGING_**

_ Repo_

_ Out from the night,_

_ from the mist, steps the figure._

_ No one really knows his name for sure._

_ He stands at 6'6" head and shoulders._

_ Pray he never comes_

_knocking at your door._

_ Say that you once bought a heart_

_ or new corneas,_

_ but somehow never managed_

_to square away your debts?_

_ He won't bother to write or to phone you._

_ He'll just rip the still-beating heart_

_from your chest!_

_ Repo_

_ Man_

_ - Repo_

_- Hey, come on. Quick._

_ Man_

_ Now, you could run._

_ You could hide. You could try to._

_ But he always has a way of finding you._

_ He will come at your weakest hour,_

_ when no one is around_

_who might rescue you._

_ Repo man_

_ Repo man_

_ And none of us are free_

_from this horror,_

_ for many years ago, we all fell in debt._

_ New body parts were needed_

_to perfect our image,_

_ and until our debts are clear,_

_ we will live in fear of the..._

_ Repo man_

_ Vote no on Prop and keep repossessions legal._

_ If companies like GeneCo_

_couldn't repossess organs..._

_ Vote no on Prop 598._

_ Tune in to tonight's Genetic Opera_

_ to witness Mag's farewell performance._

_ ... Genetic Opera_

_ to witness Mag's farewell..._

_**By the year 2056, an epidemic of organ failures has devastated the planet. The mega-corporation GeneCo provides organ transplants on a payment plan. Clients who default on payments are hunted down by Repomen: skilled assassins contracted by GeneCo to repossess organs, usually killing the clients in the process. The CEO of GeneCo, Rottissimo "Rotti" Largo, discovers he is terminally ill. Rotti's children, Luigi , Pavi and Carmela "Amber Sweet" Largo bicker over who will inherit GeneCo. Rotti believes none of his children are worthy heirs and instead plans to pass on his fortune to a girl named Shilo.**_

"Wow, they repossess body parts," Doom said.

"Yes, and you don't get a warning," Sapphire said pointing to the woman who got her throat slit by the Repo man "He just comes after you and kills you and takes back what's GeneCo's."

"I'm so glad we don't live in that world" Harley said.

*o*O*o*

**_Meanwhile, Shilo Wallace, a 17 year-old, longs to explore the outside world but has been told by her overprotective father Nathan that she inherited a rare blood disease from her deceased mother Marni which requires her to stay indoors. She secretly visits her mother's tomb and runs into GraveRobber, who is digging up bodies to drain Zydrate, a euphoric pain-killer. After losing consciousness, Shilo wakes up to find herself at home with Nathan. Nathan prepares for work, not as the doctor he has led Shilo to believe he is, but as the head Repo Man for GeneCo. The Largo siblings' arguing continues at the GeneCo Renaissance Fair, where the siblings harass Blind Mag, GeneCo's opera singer and celebrity spokesperson. Mag uses surgically enhanced eyes but works for Rotti indefinitely as a result. After introducing her to Blind Mag, Rotti stations his Genterns to guard Shilo. He then announces that Mag will soon give the last performance of her career. GraveRobber helps Shilo escape the fairgrounds. As they hurry through the city, GraveRobber encounters several of his customers including the surgery addict Amber. Under the stupor of the drug, she explains that she will be replacing Blind Mag after her eyes are repossessed following the opera. After GeneCops arrive, GraveRobber and Shilo part ways and she quickly returns to her room before Nathan notices she was gone._**

"So wait a second," Loki said "Their father is dying and their arguing over who inherits the company?"

"Yeah, because you see their spoiled, Amber's addict to surgery, Pavi is psychotic and addict to killing, and Luigi is a man whore, with an addiction to faces," Sapphire explained.

"And Shilo?" Doom said.

"Supposedly has a rare blood disorder inherited from her mother," Sapphire said.

"Supposedly?" Loki said "What do you mean by that?"

Sapphire just smirks and turned her attention back to the film.

*o*O*o*

**_Rotti hires Nathan to repossess Mag's eyes but Nathan refuses, citing Mag's close relationship to Marni. This angers Rotti and he vows to have Nathan taken out. Mag arrives at Shilo's house and reveals she is Shilo's godmother, saying she was unaware Shilo was alive. She cautions Shilo to not make the same mistakes she did. Nathan arrives home and forces Mag out after she scolds him for lying to her about Shilo's death. Meanwhile back at GeneCo, Rotti signs his will, leaving Shilo as his sole benefactor._**

"He won't kill her because of his dead wife?" Loki said.

"Yeah, because Rotti poison her, and made it look like Nathan did it, even though he found a cure," Sapphire said.

"So let me get this straight," Doom said entranced in the movie "Mag was blind but sign a contract in blood and now she works for Rotti infinitely, and she was also friends with Marni, Nathan's dead wife, and she's Shilo's godmother!"

"Yes, basically," Sapphire said.

"This is one jack up Love triangle," Doom said.

"Oh the fun is just beginning," Sapphire said turning back to the film.

*o*O*o*

**_Rotti phones Shilo and invites her to the Opera, delivering her mother's burial dress for her to wear. Nathan finds the GeneCops searching his basement. They try to arrest Nathan, but he quickly dispatches them and heads to the opera looking for Shilo. At the opera, Amber takes the stage for her premiere, but her performance is ruined when her transplanted face falls off. Mag takes to the stage and sings her final song. She deviates from the song's grand finale, denouncing the Largo family and gouging out her eyes in a final act of defiance. Rotti cuts the cords suspending Mag, dropping and impaling her on a fence. Rotti assures everyone that Mag's death is part of the performance and convinces the audience to stay seated._**

"Oh my god Amber's face fell off!" Loki said.

"And Meg gouged out her own eyeballs!" Doom exclaimed with his jaw dropped.

"What the hell is wrong with these people!" Topaz exclaimed.

"And Meg got killed on stage, and nobody did anything!" Harley exclaimed.

"And how is this all part of the show!" Athena exclaimed.

Sapphire just smirked and put one finger to her lips and everybody watched the screen.

*o*O*o*

**_Shilo sees a Repo Man arrive and attacks him with a shovel before realizing the Repo Man is her father. On stage, Rotti reveals that Nathan has been making Shilo ill by giving her poisoned medicine. Unable to deal with the loss of Marni, Nathan explains he was trying to keep Shilo safe from the world. Approaching death's door, Rotti tells Shilo that she will inherit GeneCo if she kills her father. When she refuses, Rotti uses the last of his strength to shoot Nathan. Rotti then dies from his terminal illness and Nathan dies with one last farewell to Shilo. Shilo then leaves, free at last to live her own life._**

"Wow," Harley said.

"Save your comments til the end people," Sapphire said.

**_ In the epilogue, GraveRobber claims that Shilo fled, leaving GeneCo with no legal heir. A scene during the end credits reveals that Amber became GeneCo's new CEO and promised to change the repossession policy._**

"Wait, Amber inherited the company in the end!" Loki exclaimed.

"And she sold her face to promote the new face of GeneCo." Sapphire said.

"Wait what happen to her brothers?" Doom asked.

"Um… Pavi is now her bodyguard, and Luigi opened a whore house," Sapphire said.

"Ok," Diamond said "I think I speak for everybody when I say the queen of horror movies strikes again!"

Everybody cheered and clapped for Sapphire who stood up and said "Thank you, thank you, you are all too kind."

"Ok, Victor," Loki said Doom turned to him and Loki said "You haven't picked a Horror movie yet, so tomorrow it's your turn."

"It's going to hard to top that," Doom said pointing to Sapphire who was still in her dress.

"I know it hard to top the queen of horror movies," Sapphire said waking away.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, tomorrow Doom's Horror movie! Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	7. Doom's Movie:Texas Chainsaw Massacre

**OK, so sorry it took so long for this, I was actually looking for the perfect horror movie for Doom, and I found it, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Suicide Squad and Loki were sitting in the living room waiting, and then all of sudden Doom walked in, with a Leather face mask on. Harley and Diamond screamed and hugged each other, Loki and Sapphire pulled out the guns they had in their boots, Athena and Topaz just sat there froze.

"Ok…this is not the reaction I…expected…" Doom said carefully putting his hands up.

"Well, you are dressed like a horror movie character," Sapphire said putting her gun back in her boot.

"Oh my god, I think I peed myself," Harley said.

"I swear if you peed on my expensive 5,000 dollar leather sofa, so help me…" Doom said.

"No she didn't, it just sweat…eww…" Diamond said.

"Ok, getting back to the reason we're here," Athena said waving her arms.

"Right, what are we watching," Topaz asked.

"**_The Texas Chain Saw Massacre_**," Doom said holding up the DVD.

"Which version?" Loki asked.

"Um…" Doom said looking at the back of the case "1974."

"Oh the good version," Sapphire said excitedly.

Doom put the DVD in and the movie started.

*o*O*o*

**_Introduction _**

**_The film which you are about to see is an account of the tragedy which befell a group of youths. It is all the more tragic in that they were young, but had they lived very, very long lives, they could not have expected, nor would they have wished to see as much of the mad and macabre as they were to see that day. For them, an idyllic summer afternoon became a nightmare. For years, the files collected dust in the cold-cases division of the Travis county police department. Over pieces of evidence were collected from the crime scene at the Hewitt residence. Yet none of the evidence was more compelling than the classified police footage of the crime-scene walk-through._**

_ Test, test, test. _

_Ok, uh... this is august._

_The time is 2:37 p.m._

_Our location is the Hewitt residence on route._

_That's where victim one was found._

_We're gonna do a walk-through, and we're now descending the stairs into the furnace room._

_Uh...there's... over here._

_There's scratch marks along the wall._

_There's some more over here,_

_right along here._

_And... oh, there's something_

_over here. It seems like..._

_it looks like a clot of hair_

_and an embedded fingernail._

_All right, we're gonna go move_

_into the actual furnace room._

**_The events of that day were to lead to one of the most bizarre crimes in the annals of American history... the Texas chainsaw massacre._**

"Wow great intro," Sapphire said.

"And dramatic," Diamond said.

"I like the old versions of some horror movies, because there better than the remakes," Doom said passing the popcorn to Harley.

"No kidding pudding," Harley said.

**_Sally Hardesty and her paraplegic brother, Franklin, travel with three friends, Jerry, Kirk, and Pam, to visit the grave of the Hardestys' grandfather to investigate reports of vandalism and grave robbing. Afterwards they decide to visit an old Hardesty family homestead. Along the way they pick up a hitchhiker who slashes both himself and Franklin with a straight razor before the group forces him out of the van. They stop at a gas station to refuel, but the proprietor tells them that the pumps are empty. They continue towards the homestead, intending to return to the gas station once it has received a fuel delivery._**

"And this is why we don't pick up hitchhikers unless their kids," Topaz said sipping her water.

Everybody just gives funny looks before going back to the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_When they arrive, Franklin tells Kirk and Pam about a local swimming-hole and the couple head off to find it. Instead they stumble upon a nearby house. Kirk calls out, asking for gas, while Pam waits on the front steps. After Kirk receives no answer, he enters through the unlocked door, whereupon Leatherface appears and kills him. Pam enters soon after and finds the house filled with furniture made from human bones. She attempts to flee, but Leatherface catches her and impales her on a meathook. Jerry heads out to look for Pam and Kirk at sunset. He finds the couple's blanket outside the nearby house. He investigates and finds Pam, still alive, inside a freezer. Before he can react, Leatherface kills him and stuffs Pam back into the freezer._**

"Holy crap!" Loki shouted.

"You do not go into a house if it's unlock!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"And you got stabbed." Doom said shaking his head.

"And don't go in after your boyfriend!" Topaz said.

"That's right Victor, Loki you two are on your own," Diamond said.

Doom and Loki looked at the women and Doom deadpanned sarcastically "I feel so loved."

"Hey, you know what would happen if we were in that situation," Harley said.

The two men shrugged and went back to the movie.

*o*O*o*

**_With darkness falling, Sally and Franklin set out to find their friends. As they near the neighboring house and call out, Leatherface lunges from the darkness and kills Franklin with a chainsaw. Sally heads toward the house and finds the desiccated remains of an elderly couple in an upstairs room. She escapes from Leatherface by jumping through a second-floor window and flees to the gas station. Leatherface disappears into the night. The proprietor calms her with offers of help, but then ties her up and forces her into his truck. He drives to the house, arriving at the same time as the hitchhiker, now revealed as Leatherface's brother. When the pair bring Sally inside, the hitchhiker recognizes her and taunts her._**

"Wow, now that's just…" Sapphire started.

"Creepy," Diamond suggested.

"Ironic," Topaz said.

"Stupid," Athena said.

"Coincidental," Harley said.

"Obvious," Loki said.

"Psychotic," Doom said.

Sapphire blinked at the suggestions and said "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Everybody smirked before returning to the film.

*o*O*o*

**_The men torment the bound and gagged Sally while Leatherface, now dressed as a woman, serves dinner. Leatherface and the hitchhiker bring an old man, "Grandpa" (John Dugan), from upstairs to share the meal. During the night they decide that "Grandpa" should kill Sally. He tries to hit her with a hammer, but is too weak. In the ensuing confusion, she breaks free, leaps through a window, and escapes to the road. Leatherface and the hitchhiker give chase, but the latter is run down and killed by a passing semi-trailer truck._**

Everybody 'ooh.' At that.

"Right in the kisser," Harley said with her hand over her mouth.

"That has got to hurt," Doom said.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I've been hit by a truck before," Sapphire said.

Doom and Loki blinked and looked at her and she said "I was chasing down some criminal and I wasn't looking were I going and I got hit, but I was fine, and I'm pretty sure I scared some innocent bystanders."

Doom and Loki just turn back to the film.

**_ Armed with his chainsaw, Leatherface attacks the truck when the driver stops to help. The driver hits him in the face with a large wrench. Sally escapes in the back of a passing pickup truck as Leatherface waves the chainsaw above his head in frustration._**

"Wow," Diamond said.

"That was one hell of a swing," Loki said.

"And the guy waves his chainsaw over his head in frustration," Doom said.

"Well I can gladly say you almost came close to topping the queen Victor," Sapphire said.

"Almost?" Doom said.

"Take or leave it," Sapphire said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take it," Doom said.

"Well, aren't the Avengers coming over tomorrow, to do movie night with us?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah, and it's their turn to pick movies," Harley said.

"Ok, your movies seem like rainbows and sparkles compared to the Avengers," Athena groaned putting her hands over her face.

"And we all have to endure it," Loki said playfully slapping Athena's thigh and said "I'm going to bed, night."

*o*O*o*

**Yep, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, it took me so long, to find the perfect movie for Doom, then I just settle on something my friend say, Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	8. Natasha's Movie: Psycho (1960)

**Ok, now the Avengers come in, and Natasha goes first, enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

"What took you guys so long to invite us to movie night," Tony asked Suicide Squad who were sitting on Doom's couch.

"Nobody likes you," The women said bluntly.

"Ladies, be nice," Loki said handing them beers.

"You said invite them," Harley said "You never said be nice."

"It's a general rule," Loki said.

Bruce and Steve just looked at each other and shrugged, then Doom came in with Sapphire and she said "Hey guys, so who picked the movie?"

"Nat did," Clint said.

"I pick _Psycho_," Natasha said handing Sapphire then DVD case.

"You have pick one of my favorite movies," Sapphire said.

"I love Psycho," Loki said.

"I second that," Doom said.

Sapphire put in the DVD and the movie started.

*o*O*o*

**_Marion Crane and her boyfriend Sam Loomis meet for a secret romantic rendezvous during lunch hour at a hotel in Phoenix, Arizona. They talk about how they can barely afford to get married. Upon Marion's return to work at a realtor's office, a client comes in with $40,000 in cash to purchase a house for his daughter. The money is entrusted to Marion, who decides to steal it and skip town. On the road, she pulls over to sleep and is awoken by a policeman who detects that something is wrong. The policeman lets her go, but upon arriving in another town, Marion pulls into a used car dealership and hastily exchanges her car for another one._**

"Wow, she stole 40,000 dollars from a client," Clint said.

"That's just cruel," Harley said.

Everybody else just nodded in agreement.

*o*O*o*

**_Driving during a rainy night, Marion pulls up to the Bates Motel, a remote lodging that has recently lost business due to a diversion of the main highway. The proprietor, youthful but nervous Norman Bates invites her to a light dinner in the parlor. Norman discloses that his mother is mentally ill, but he becomes irate and bristles when Marion suggests that she be institutionalized. The conversation induces Marion to decide to return to Phoenix and return the stolen money. Marion later takes a shower in her room, during which a shadowy figure comes and stabs her to death. Norman bursts into the bathroom and discovers Marion's dead body. He wraps the body in the shower curtain and cleans up the bathroom. He puts Marion's body in her car and sinks her car in a nearby swamp._**

"This is what makes me afraid to shower sometimes," Diamond said.

"It's called locking the door," Sapphire said.

"And how do you not notice the money wrapped into the newspaper," Loki said.

"That's just a terrible way to die though," Doom said.

"Shut up guys it getting to the good part," Bruce said.

*o*O*o*

**_In Phoenix, Marion's sister, Lila, and her boyfriend Sam Loomis are concerned about Marion's disappearance. A detective named Arbogast confirms she is suspected of having stolen $40,000 from her employer. Arbogast eventually finds the Bates Motel. Norman's evasiveness and stammering arouse his suspicions. Arbogast later enters the Bates' residence, looking for Norman's mother. A figure emerges from her room and murders Arbogast._**

"Whoa, Norman's mom is crazy!" Steve exclaimed.

"Aye, Captain," Thor said.

Everybody just stared at the two, willing themselves not to give away the ending.

*o*O*o*

**_Fearing something has happened to Arbogast, Sam and Lila go to the town of Fairvale and talk with the local sheriff. He is puzzled by the detective's claim that he was going to talk to Norman's mother and states that Mrs. Bates died years ago, along with her lover, in a murder-suicide. Norman, seen from above, carries his mother down to the cellar of their house as she verbally protests the arrangement._**

"Ok, now that's just cruel," Sapphire said.

"That's his mother," Steve said.

**_Sam and Lila rent a room at the Bates Motel and discover the cabin Marion stayed in. Lila explores it and finds a scrap of paper with "$40,000" written on it, and notes that the bathtub has no shower curtain. Sam distracts Norman while Lila sneaks into the house, looking for Mrs. Bates. Norman subdues Sam and chases Lila. Seeing Norman approaching, Lila hides in the cellar and discovers Mrs. Bates sitting in a rocking chair. The chair rotates to reveal a desiccated corpse, the preserved body of Mrs. Bates._**

"Jesus fucking Christ, she's dead!" Tony exclaimed.

"Why the hell, didn't you bury her!?" Loki exclaimed.

"Oh they gonna die," Sapphire said.

*o*O*o*

**_Norman enters the basement, wearing a dress and wig while wielding a large knife, revealing Norman to be the murderer all along. Sam enters and saves Lila._**

"Oh shit he was cross dressing as his mother!" Clint exclaimed.

"Why are you Midgardian so weird?" Thor asked.

**_After Norman's arrest, a psychiatrist who interviewed Norman reveals that Norman had murdered his mother and her lover years ago, and later developed a split personality to erase the crime from his memory. At times, he is able to function as Norman, but other times the mother personality completely dominates him. Norman is now locked into his mother's identity permanently. Mrs. Bates, in a voice-over, talks about how harmless she is and how it was really Norman, not she, who committed the murders. The final scene shows Marion's car being recovered from the swamp._**

"That just explains so much," Bruce said.

"Well, whose turn is it tomorrow?" Topaz asked.

"Clint," Natasha said.

"And my movie will end all movies!" Clint exclaimed.

"I'm now worried," Sapphire said.

*o*O*o*

**Next up Clint, what Movie will he chose? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	9. Clint's Movie: A Nightmare On Elm Street

**Ok, so I haven't updated this in a long while so, I'm double updating this story today along with some others, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers and Suicide Squad once again gathered in Doom's living room again for movie night, They were all waiting for Clint to come in with his movie…

"So what do you think Clint picked?" Sapphire asked.

"I have no idea," Tony said "But my money is on the _Last House on the Left_."

"You guy made beats on this," Loki asked.

"Yeah," Bruce said.

"Hey Loki, want to join the pool for Thor's movie," Tony said.

"Yes," Loki said pulling out 40 dollar and quietly talked to Tony and Bruce.

Then Clint marched into the living room, and everybody looked at him and he said "My movie is the movie to end all movie, it is so epic it will haunt you for the rest of you natural…."

"Clint enough with the monologue just tell us what you pick," Topaz said.

Clint glared at her and said "_A Nightmare on Elm Street _1984 verison_."_

"I love that movie," Doom said.

"I second that," Sapphire said.

"I do not understand," Thor said "What is this nightmare you speak of?"

Everybody looked at him and Doom said "Should Thor even be here?"

"Sadly yes," Tony said.

"If he has nightmares after this, I know who to blame," Natasha said as Clint put in the DVD.

*o*O*o*

**_An unknown person in a boiler room creates a glove with razor-sharp knives embedded in the fingers. High school student Tina Gray has a disturbing nightmare in which she is stalked through the boiler room by a severely burned figure with the bladed glove on his hand. When he finally catches her, she awakens screaming in her own bed. However, her nightgown has four slashes in it, identical to the ones given to her in the dream by the unknown man's razors, and she isn't convinced it was just a nightmare. The next day, Nancy Thompson recalls a nursery rhyme from Tina's description when they meet up with Nancy's boyfriend, Glen Lantz. Tina's boyfriend Rod Lane shows up as well. Nancy admits she also had a bad dream and all of them dismiss the topic of the nightmare, though Tina is visibly disturbed._**

"They should have taken her seriously the first time," Sapphire said.

"I don't get why in horror movie, nobody listens until the shit hits the fan," Athena said.

"I think it's the same reason why black people die in horror movies first," Doom said.

"I do not understand," Thor said confused.

"I'll explain later," Clint said. And everybody turned their attention back to screen.

*o*O*o*

**_That night, Nancy and Glen go to Tina's house because her mother is out of town and Tina is still troubled by her nightmare. Tina describes the killer in her dream, which intrigues Nancy who adds to the description having seen the same killer herself, also getting Glen's silent attention. Rod crashes the party and he and Tina have sex while Glen and Nancy sleep in adjoining rooms. Rod also tells Tina he's been having nightmares, but neither of them think about it and go to sleep. Once asleep, Tina is once again stalked in her dreams by the hideous figure, who taunts her repeatedly before attacking. This time, he catches and attacks her. Her struggles awaken Rod who watches Tina get slashed by the glove and dragged up the wall and across the ceiling, screaming his name and alerting the others before she falls dead onto the bed. Because Rod was the only one in the same room as Tina, he is suspected of the murder and is arrested the next day._**

"What!?" Thor cried out in outrage "But it was not him, why would they arrest him!?"

"Because people go for the more rational and logical answer," Tony explain.

"So if you side a demon attacked you in your dreams," Loki said.

"They we would lock you up in a mental hospital under 72 hour observation," Harley said.

Thor was still confused but nodded like he understood.

*o*O*o*

**_While at school, Nancy has a terrifying nightmare in class where she is attacked by the same figure that killed Tina. Nancy leaves the school early and goes to the jail to talk to Rod, who describes what he saw the night Tina was killed, which reminded him of his own nightmares where he was also stalked by the figure wearing the glove. To her shock, Nancy realizes that Rod did not kill Tina and leaves. Later, she begs Glen to watch her while she sleeps so she can investigate her dreams further. Glen hesitates, but accepts. When Nancy goes to sleep, she sees the killer enter Rod's jail cell and suspects that Rod is in danger. When she wakes up, she and Glen rush to the police station only to find Rod dead, hung by his own bed sheets. Everybody, except Nancy and Glen, believes that he committed suicide but they knew that someone else was there in the cell with him._**

"It was Freddy, you idioit's!" Loki exclaimed.

"Honestly," Athena said shaking her head.

"What is wrong with these people," Steve said surprising everybody.

"A whole bunch of jacked up shit," Harley said.

*o*O*o*

**_At Rod's funeral, Nancy's mother, Marge insists on getting her psychiatric help. However, while at the clinic to evaluate her dreams, Nancy has a violent encounter and awakens with a streak of white in her hair. Much to Marge's horror, Nancy also pulls the killer's battered hat out of the dream with her, which Marge recognizes. Marge begins to drink heavily and installs security bars on all the windows and the door. She reveals to Nancy that the owner of the hat and the burned figure from her nightmares is a man named Freddy Krueger. Years ago, he was arrested after murdering 20 children, but due to a technicality, he was released. Soon after, the enraged parents of the murdered children took the law into their hands by burning Freddy alive. It now appears that he is exacting revenge from beyond the grave against the parents that killed him by killing their children from within their dreams. Nancy tells this to Glen, who advises her to turn her back on her fear and to take the energy of the killer away from him, but she plans to pull Freddy from the dreamworld where she and Glen can gang up on him and surrender him to the authorities. However, both Glen and Nancy's parents lock them inside their respective houses, keeping them from meeting. Glen later falls asleep and is killed when Freddy pulls him into his bed and he is regurgitated as a geyser of blood. Still unable to get her father to believe her, she tells Don to break down the door of her house in 20 minutes and then goes to sleep to hunt down Freddy._**

"Oh Shit!" Clint exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm not sleeping in my bed tonight," Doom said.

"I'm not sleeping at all," Loki said.

"I can understand the need for revenge but this just…" Sapphire started but was cut off by Natasha saying "Insanely psychotic."

"Yes," Sapphire said.

*o*O*o*

**_She finds him in her last few minutes of sleep and gets hold of him when her alarm goes off. When she doesn't see him at first, she thinks she's gone crazy, but Freddy eventually appears, and the two face-off. Nancy proves to be a match for him, setting up several booby traps and making him fall into every one, then lighting him on fire and trapping him in the basement to call her father. Don and his department arrive to put out the fires. He and Nancy then follow a trail of footsteps up to Marge's room and discover Freddy smothering her with his flaming body. They knock him out but he disappears, leaving Marge's body vanishing slowly into the bed. Nancy sends her father from the room and turns her back as Freddy rises from the bed. She proclaims she is no longer afraid of him, causing him to lose his powers. Freddy lunges forward but vanishes as she walks out of the room._**

"That right Nancy, stand your ground!" Harley shouted.

"And Freddy is now gone right my friend," Thor asked.

Sapphire looked at Thor and said in her Ghetto voice "The movie ain't over yet."

Everybody turns back to the screen to seen the final scene…

**_ Exiting the bedroom, Nancy steps out into daylight from her front door and her mother appears well and sober, promising to stop drinking as her friends pull up in Glen's car. Suddenly, the roof clamps shut—the material an exact match to Freddy's sweater—and the car starts moving of its own accord. The film ends with Nancy screaming as she is driven off with her friends and Freddy drags Marge through the front door's window._**

Thor and Steve's jaws hang open at the last scene and Doom said "And that's we call a twist ending."

"That's not fair!" Steve exclaimed.

Doom looked at him and said "It's a horror movie ending, what did you expect rainbows and gumdrops?"

"Yes," Thor said.

"You two obviously don't understand the concept of horror movie," Sapphire said stretching.

"So who goes next?" Loki said.

"Steve," Clint groaned.

"What?" Steve said.

"Nothing," Harley said "Absolutely nothing."

*o*O*o*

**Steve's movie is up next, it will be coming soon, until then review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	10. Steve's Movie: Friday The 13th (1980)

**Another Chapter! Steve's movie, and I can a test to everybody who has watch this film, has be afraid to go camping for years on end.**

** *o*O*o***

Everybody once again was in Doom's living room waiting for Steve to come in with his movie…

"My money is on _Wolfman_," Sapphire said.

"Old or New," Harley said writing something down.

"Um…the new one," Sapphire said.

"Ok," Harley said "Ok everybody got their bets in?"

"Yes," Loki said.

Then Steve walked into the room and said "Ok, I have chosen tonight's horror movie."

"Please say _Woflman,_" Sapphire whisper with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Friday the 13th the 1980 version," Steve said holding up the case.

"Shit!" Sapphire exclaimed in frustration.

"What?" Steve asked worried "Is this not a horror movie?"

"No, it a great movie, but you cost me money," Sapphire said.

"Ok, so the movie with be split between Loki, Doom and Clint," Harley said giving the three their winnings.

"You guys were betting on what movie I would choose?" Steve asked.

"Don't think about it too much Steve," Athena said taking the case from him and popping in the DVD.

*o*O*o*

**_In 1958, two camp counselors at Camp Crystal Lake, Barry and Claudette sneak away from a gathering to have sex, however someone stalking the two of them attacks them and kills them both with a knife. Twenty-one years later, on June 13, 1979, a young girl named Annie is making her way to Crystal Lake under the employ of the original camp owners' son Steve Christy who intends to reopen the camp. The history of the murders, water poisonings and fires has the town wary, and Crazy Ralph, a local man, warns her that the counselors are doomed. She shrugs the warnings off and hitches a ride with a truck driver Enos who has similar warnings for her._**

"I do not understand," Thor said "Why does this women not heed their warnings?"

"I'm tired of explaining, anybody else want to give it a go?" Sapphire said.

"Not it!" Diamond said.

"Not it," Topaz said.

"Not it," Athena said.

"Not it," Harley, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Steve, and Natasha said in unison.

"Not it!" Loki exclaimed just in time.

Harley pointed to Doom and said "Your it."

Doom sighed and quietly explain to Thor why this woman did not heed their warnings.

*o*O*o*

**_Meanwhile, the other counselors; jokester Ned (Mark Nelson), his best friend Jack (Kevin Bacon) Jack's girlfriend Marcie (Jeannine Taylor), handyman Bill (Harry Crosby), good girl Brenda (Laurie Bartram) and Steve's ex-girlfriend Alice (Adrienne King) arrive at the camp and they begin repairs and fixes around the camp, enjoying a little free time in between the chores. Annie hitches a ride in a Jeep CJ-5 with an unseen driver; when the driver refuses Annie's stop at Crystal Lake, she flees and is chased through the woods before having her throat slashed by the killer. After Steve returns to town for supplies, Ralph arrives at the camp, and tells Marcie, Ned and Alice that they're all doomed. Ned encounters a stranger at the camp and goes into a nearby cabin in search of them while Marcie tells Jack about a dream she had that terrified her during storms as a storm comes up and they seek shelter in their cabin and have sex, Unaware that Ned is lying dead on the top bunk, having had his throat slashed. Marcie soon leaves the cabin and Jack is killed by an assailant, impaling his throat with an arrow from under his bed; the assailant then follows Marcie to the outhouse and kills her with a hatchet to the face._**

"Oooh!" Sapphire exclaim.

"She took a hatchet to the face!" Doom exclaim and everybody laughed with the exception of Thor and Steve who covered their eyes.

*o*O*o*

**_Elsewhere, Steve returns on foot to the camp after his Jeep breaks down and recognizes the killer before being stabbed himself. Alice, Brenda and Bill finish their game of strip Monopoly when Brenda realizes her cabin windows are open and she turns in for the night. She is lured out into the storm with what sounds like a child calling for help and is killed on the archery range. Suspicious of the happenings, Bill and Alice find many strange things wrong with the camp but are unable to find their friends. Thinking it is all a joke, Bill convinces Alice return to the cabin. The killer turns off the generator and Bill heads out alone to fix it as Alice falls asleep. Soon after, Alice awakens to go find him and discovers him pinned to the generator room door with arrows._**

"Damn," Clint said "That is a waste of good arrows."

"Are you serious," Natasha said.

"What?" Clint said.

*o*O*o*

**_Horrified, Alice runs off just as a vehicle pulls up to the cabin. The driver is Pamela Voorhees (Betsy Palmer), who at first seems very concerned and tries to comfort the hysterical Alice. Almost immediately, though, Mrs. Voorhees begins to grow violent as she talks about her son Jason, who had drowned as a boy in 1957. She becomes schizophrenic and pulls a knife on Alice who flees. After several encounters that Alice narrowly escapes, Mrs. Voorhees attacks her by the lake; in the fray, Alice gains control of the machete Mrs. Voorhees was attacking her with and decapitates her with it. She then climbs into a canoe and falls asleep off shore._**

"Holy Fuck!" Athena exclaimed.

"You got decapitated with a 55 inch machete!" Tony exclaimed.

"Wow, we should have seen that coming," Steve said.

Everybody looked at him and slowly agreed.

*o*O*o*

**_The next morning, police arrive to find a dazed Alice in the canoe. When they call to her, she is attacked by a boy and pulled out of the boat (This is a dream sequence). She awakens in the hospital and discovers her friends are all dead, but remembers and asks about the boy. The sheriff tells her that no boy was found, and Alice says "Then he's still there..." as the final shot shows the lake supposedly at peace, before fading to black._**

"Oh Jason is still there," Sapphire said.

"Well, Steve you surprised us all by pick a decent horror movie." Loki said.

"Thanks…I guess," Steve said.

"Ok, so who's next?" Harley asked.

"I am," Thor said.

"Oh shit, why could we skip him," Doom said.

"Because the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can ban him from picking movies ever again," Topaz said.

"Oh," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, the second update, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	11. Thor's Movie: The Exorcist (1973)

**Thor's Movie! Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Everybody was waiting nervously for Thor come in with his movie…..

"I swear to god, if he pulls out Hello Kitty I will shoot him dead," Sapphire said "God or not."

"I'll help you," Loki said.

Then Thor came into the room with the DVD behind his back…

"My friend, I have picked a perfect Horror of Movie for us to watch," Thor boomed happily.

"Ok, here it come," Topaz said.

Thor showed the DVD case and said "_The Exorcist."_

And everybody had that what the fuck looks on their faces, before Sapphire said "Y'all costing me money."

Diamond took the DVD from Thor, and Doom said quietly to Sapphire "I seriously didn't see that coming."

"I don't think anybody did," Sapphire said back.

Then the movie started….

*o*O*o*

**_In Northern Iraq during an archeological dig, archeologist and priest Father Lankester Merrin discovers a small amulet, and after studying it discovers it resembles a statue of Pazuzu, a monstrous demon in the form of a man, falcon, serpent and lion. Merrin then realizes Pazuzu, whom he defeated many years ago, has returned for revenge._**

**_In Georgetown, Washington D.C., an actress named Chris McNeil notices that her daughter Regan McNeil is acting strangely, including constant swearing, abnormal strength and causing her bed to shake. After Dr. Klein fails to solve the problem with Ritalin, Regan is given a few unpleasant tests, but X-rays results prove "negative" much to the confusion of Klien and his fellow doctors. In reality, Regan is now possessed via a Ouija board by Pazuzu, who pretended to be Regan's imaginary friend "Captain Howdy."_**

"We aren't even half way into the film and I'm creep out," Clint said.

"I agree with you," Loki said.

"I can't believe a 7 year old girl is being possessed," Doom said.

"Believe it," Sapphire said tossing popcorn into her mouth.

*o*O*o*

**_One night when Chris and her friend and secretary Sharon Spencer are out, Burke Dennings, Chris's director and love interest, is killed by a possessed Regan. His murder is investigated by detective William Kinderman, who questions both Chris and a young priest named Damien Karras who has lost faith in God after the death of his ill and elderly Greek mother, with Chris knowing that Regan was the only person in the house when Burke was killed. After a shrink also fails to help Regan, the doctors decide an exorcism may save Regan, especially as Chris and Regan have no religious beliefs._**

"Oh pudding, not even god can save you now," Harley said.

Steve looked like he was going to say something but was shut up by Sapphire saying "Why do I have a feeling that something creep is going to happen?"

"Oh, something as you say 'creep' is going to happen Lady Sapphire," Thor said.

Everybody looked at Thor, before slowly scooting away from him.

*o*O*o*

**_Days later, Karras agrees to see Regan for Chris but, having lost faith in God and his religion, he refuses to believe Regan (who is now strapped to her bed and has her face replaced by that of the demon) is possessed, and refuses to perform an exorcism. But after getting a recording of her speaking English in reverse, and seeing HELP ME on her belly, he accepts Regan needs an exorcism. Karras is given permission by the bishop, who, at the request of the university's president, also hires Merrin to help, since he has prior experience with exorcisms. Later, Regan is seen coming down the down walking like a spider, with eye rolled back into her head._**

Everybody screamed at the spider-walk scene…

"Holy Fuck," Doom shouted.

"Damn! Bitch turned into Spider-Man!" Diamond said.

Thor covered his eyes half way through the scene and said "Is it over?"

"Yes," Natasha said.

*o*O*o*

**_Working together, Karras and Merrin attempt to exorcise Pazuzu from Regan, but the demon taunts them, especially Karras. Karras is dismissed after a break, as Merrin knows he is not mentally fit for a second attempt, after Karras yells at Regan who poses as his late mother. Despite this, Karras returns to the room where Regan is now free from her binds and Merrin lies dead. Karras fights Regan and orders the demon to take him instead. Pazuzu obeys and Karras throws himself from the window to save Regan from Pazuzu. He then dies of his injuries, but not before doing last rites with his friend Father Dyer._**

Steve and Tony started clapping, and Doom said "Finally!"

**_Days later the McNeils leave for Los Angeles. They meet Dyer and say goodbye, with Regan (who remembers nothing) hugging him after seeing his white collar. After missing the duo, Kinderman then decides to befriend Dyer by inviting him to see a movie with him._**

"How the hell does she not remember any of that shit!?" Athena said.

"I think it's that movie irony thing," Loki said.

Everybody then looked at Thor, who was fast asleep on the sofa…

"The hell…" Sapphire said "Is that nigga asleep?"

"Looks like it," Topaz said.

"Did he even see the ending?" Doom asked.

"Probably not," Diamond said.

"So who's next?" Steve asked.

"Bruce," Tony said.

"Well, don't disappoint Doctor Banner," Sapphire said walking away.

*o*O*o*

**Yep, Thor chose a descent movie, so what do think Bruce is going to pick, I need suggestion for another horror movie, anybody? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
